


A Homestay To Remember {A MHA x RWBY Crossover}

by Big_Diesel



Series: My RWBY Academia Collection [1]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Airports, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anxious Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Weiss Schnee, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Condoms, Crossover Pairings, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dark Comedy, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, Fluff and Humor, Harems, Hero Midoriya Izuku, Hiding, Humor, Impregnation, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Petting, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation in Bathroom, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Minor Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Multi, Nosebleed, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Pool Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Shy Midoriya Izuku, Shyness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Stuttering, Summer Vacation, Surprise Kissing, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance, Temple, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsundere Weiss Schnee, Tsunderes, Virginity, Vomiting, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: How bad can Izuku's luck get? Or is it good luck? It's summer vacation with Izuku Midoriya and as he thought it was going to be a quiet summer instead turned into a summer of mishaps, misadventures, and romance when his mother told him about a certain group of foreign girls coming for a homestay. {Modern?AU} {Izuku x Team RWBY} {Harem}Greenshade {Blake x Izuku}White Emerald {Weiss x Izuku}Dragonhero {Yang x Izuku}Emerald Rose {Ruby x Izuku}*nicknames submitted by a fanUpdate on 1/21/19: The Faunus and The Deku (Part II) (Blake x Izuku)Update on 4/14/19: The Faunus and The Deku (Part III) (Blake x Izuku)Update on 7/28/19: A Cinnamon Scented Rose? (Part I) (Ruby x Izuku)Update on 9/10/19: A Cinnamon Scented Interlude?!?





	1. So This Happens!

Izuku woke up with the taste of pancakes on his mind. It was something about that sweet cinnamon roll pancake that excited the emerald teen as he stepped out of bed. The sun happened to shine upon the self-proclaimed Sun God as he thanked God for another day. He reached for his pajama bottom and put on his slippers. He licked his lips as he hoped that his Mother dearest would have some breakfast on the table.

Today was the first of his Summer vacation. Four weeks of immortality without worrying about the concerns of Aizawa-sensei, Principal Nezu, the pestering Minoru, anything. Just comic books, playing video games, hanging out at the arcade, and doing summer homework within 48 hours of returning to school. This summer vacation was going to be a summer to remember. One for the record books. An adventure for the atypical sixteen-year-old.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon," he said out loud as he walked toward the hallway. A chopping sound was coming from the kitchen. He hoped that his loving, portly mother was making some of her world-famous orange juice. "Smothered hash browns with biscuits and gravy," continued the teen as he tiptoed to the kitchen. "Steak and eggs! Breakfast burritos! Anything that isn't my usual Japanese breakfast." He rubbed his stomach. "I know I need to keep in top shape but God, I am hungry for food!"

His mentor, Toshinori Yagi, formerly All Might gave him the hiatus to be a normal kid. However, there was a condition in regards to his  _normalcy_ for the summer.  _Be grateful that the UA High School made a deal with the League of Villians to do a stalemate for the summer. Written in blood, we won't interact nor use our powers. For the sake of you guys being kids, it means that no one would use their quirks for anything. Anything! Normal kids for four weeks._ It was an uneasy alliance especially when Katsuki gripped the pen as he signed the alliance. Many weren't taken the truce easily. Izuku remembered Neito throwing expletives at the enemy. Shouto didn't care as he took this as an opportunity to spend time with his mother at the psychiatric hospital. Izuku, for one, wanted to practice his abilities but rules were rules.

Plus, being temporarily quirkless was okay for a while. Granted, it meant going back to running from Katsuki. Fortunately, Shouto and Tenya gave him videos for fighting and cracking jokes respectively. Izuku was mumbling to himself after watching  _Your Mama Jokes, Volume 4._ Skills needed to get Katsuki or Eijiro off of him. Shouto already told him that Yuga was throwing a party at the end of the summer. Therefore, he needed to be ready in his words, 'if shit hits the fan.' Nevertheless, Izuku was grateful that his Dekusquad was there to have his back. However, he will be missing Ochako as she was spending her summer break in America with her family on vacation. She had promised to send postcards of her travels to Izuku every chance she could. It wasn't easy for the brunette as she told him that there was a very important gift she wanted to give him. 'A gift from not only Ochako but from Uravity.' She told him to be patient and she would give it to him upon her return at Yuga's party.

"Steak and eggs and eggs and steak. That's what I have for breakfast! Delicious!" He prayed to himself that his mother had the best welcome home breakfast for him. He wasn't happy that his father was spending another summer overseas again. He said that he will send present upon his return. However, he thought he can spend some quality time with his old man. Nevertheless, his mother Inko told him that there won't be any concerns about his father as there will be other things that will occupy his time. Upon questioning it, she wouldn't say anything further. She had only said that it will be an interesting experience for both of them.

"Morning, Mom," said Izuku as he welcomed himself into the kitchen. His loving portly mother, Inko, was waving the knife as she humming an unrecognizable song. As he had hoped, his mother was preparing orange juice. Upon observation, he saw that his mother had boxes on the table. All had the label from a catering company. There were enough boxes to make a feast. Not questioning his mother as she was a woman with the love of culinary delights but that was enough food to hold them down for at least two weeks. Was his mother planning to have a dinner party or a tea party with the housewives again?

"Morning, darling," responded his mother as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't mind the mess, dear. However, I am glad that you have pants on. Do me a favor and go into the cabinet and grab an apron."

Izuku was prying open a box before hearing her request. "An apron? Any particular reason?"

The concerned mother placed her hands on her hip. Izuku knew whenever the doting mother did that, something was wrong on his end. She took deep breaths as if Izuku had failed to deliver a task. She closed her eyes as she parted her lips. "Oh, Izuku! Don't tell me that you have forgotten what I have said to you when I've picked you up from school."

909Memphis was serenading Izuku as he returned to the family van. Plus, what Ochako had mentioned to him at the lockers, he wasn't particularly listening to the witty bantering of mothers. "I don't recall, Mom. I knew you talked about something good for the both of us. Something like that."

She patted her thighs. She turned to the cabinet as she opened to reach for the good china. Izuku raised his eyebrows as when seeing that his mother grabbed the glasses that even the women of her tea ceremonies weren't blessed to touch. "Just like your father. Half-listening! Remember when Mr. Shield and Melissa visited our home a few weeks ago?"

_**A few weeks ago….** _

Izuku took steady paces. He took deep breaths as he sat on top of the toilet. He knew that his mother had company and she didn't like whenever she was rudely interrupted.

"I surely suggest, Icchan, to keep the noise down." Izuku wasn't alone. The blonde beauty accompanied Izuku in the bathroom. She did so not too long after he entered. The blonde American entered the bathroom with more lecherous intentions.

"M-M-Melissa, no!" Melissa wouldn't listen. She used both her hands to rub the shaft of Izuku's swollen member. He covered his mouth as she hovered her breath over his member. She grinned as she told him that she was revving up for him. "Izuku, yes! Plus, I have always wanted to have a taste of your pecker. I have always pondered about your cock. You are definitely more of a shower than a grower." Melissa was tickled, knowing such phrases were embarrassing to the nubile teen. Be as it may, she knew that her talkative father would dwell into the conversation that his mother wouldn't notice. Plus, the opportunity to have a little fun with the adorable Japanese boy was now.

"Now, Izuku. Don't fret. Melissa is here to make you feel good," she informed him vigorously. "If anything, take perspective." She opened her mouth as she inserted his dick inside of pussy. Izuku felt her wettest muscle lathering his dick, coating it with her saliva. He flinched, kicking his legs as the pleasure was kicking him.

She paused, opening her mouth. "Your dick flinched. I can tell you are liking this. Don't worry, I am having fun as well." She took off her glasses, displaying her deep sea eyes. She closed them as she resumed to perform fellatio onto his dick.

Prior to this, Izuku never had the opportunity to involve himself in this. Granted, magazines, videos, and sneaking in a pachinko parlor once explored his curiosity toward the opposite sex. He would be lying to himself if he didn't get off to Ochako, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, and even Tsuyu. Now, the family friend was in the bathroom offering him pleasure. It wasn't even warranted from him. There were signs. How she slightly touched him whenever they sat next to each other at lunch. His mother made octopus-shaped frankfurters. As the adults were talking, she licked on the underside, flicking at the top before fully ingesting into her mouth.

Izuku turned away, shifting himself from getting any arousal. She would prick his hand, urging him to look. As the adults continued talking, she inserted her hand into his pants pocket. There, she slowly trickled to his dick, inviting herself to play. His breath labored as she wanted to stroke his chicken.

And that led to where he was now in the bathroom.

Bobbing and schliking noises were made as she used her hand to rub the shaft. As if she was a piston, she continued pumping her mouth, spooling her drool to his member. He felt his balls becoming heavy. As if his balls were the kettle, it was beginning to spout milk.

"Look at me...look at me," urged Melissa as she slapped his thigh. She proceeded to rub his thigh. She read in a magazine that warming his body expedite his orgasm. Judging by his reaction, she knew that sex was foreign.

That never stopped Melissa from finding a cherry boy.

"Come for me! Come for me!" Melissa's bobbing and schliking became faster. Izuku curled his toes within his shoes as his milk spurted into Melissa's mouth. She gripped her hands tighter around his thigh. At each spurt, she sucked like a vacuum. On cue, she sucked. It must have been at least five spurts before she was finished. "I ate it all." She confirmed as she opened her mouth. She concluded as she pecked on his phallus.

" _Melissa, sweetie. Where are you?"_

The blonde groaned when realizing that her moment was concluded. She grabbed the top of his phallus. "Until we  _come_ again soon, Izuku baby." She gave his dick a final rub. "Wait a few minutes, then leave. Don't need them to think we did something naughty." Melissa blew a kiss and stepped out of the bathroom.

Izuku was now left alone. Pants unzipped and the smell of Melissa.

" _Izuku, where are you?"_

"Coming," shouted Izuku. He quickly hurried to put on his clothes. He flushed the toilet. He stood up and washed his hands. He made a sign of the cross and left out of the bathroom.

_**Back to the present….** _

"I don't recall that event, Mom," replied Izuku as he and Inko were straightening out the table. She moved the boxes to the table as she prepared the good dining room cover. "All I remember was raw shrimp. Really raw shrimp."

"Remember this, Izuku!" Inko began issuing out the plates to the table. "Mr. Shield informed me that he has begun conducting homestays. He started back a year ago after inviting a student from the United Kingdom to stay with him for a few weeks."

Izuku's memory of that day was fuzzy. He was still dazed about what occurred at the bathroom that keeping his eye on his mother and Mr. Shield was his focal point as he tried ignoring Melissa's advances.

"So, I told David that doing a homestay should be interested. An experience to connect foreign culture as one," replied Inko absolutely. "So, that is what we are doing."

"A homestay," questioned Izuku. "As in having a guest staying with us?"

Inko didn't respond instantly.

"A guest, right?"

"Well...guests."

According to Inko, she and David made an arrangement with a private school from a place called Vale. David told Inko that this private school couldn't be found on any map. However, the students representing the school will uphold the reputation and the esteem of Beacon pride.

"If it makes you feel better...they are girls."

"Girls? G-g-g-girls?"

It was one thing about Melissa as he had known her for quite some time. But strangers in the home was a different story. Unfortunately, Izuku still had nervousness and shyness around women. As it took time to adjust to the girls of UA High, it became a dilemma with other girls. Especially when they were pretty.

Suddenly, Izuku felt clammy under his arms. His forehead began to sweat. "I-I-It's g-g-g-getting o-o-out in here o-o-o-or what?"

Inko sighed as she reached into the drawer. It was an inhaler. She tossed it to Izuku. "Oh, sweetness. I've thought we were passed this."

"S-s-s-sure! Until you told m-m-m-m-me that there were g-g-g-girls coming into t-t-the home," stammered Izuku. Izuku put the inhaler inside of his mouth. Although he wasn't asthmatic, but it was a ploy to calm his stuttering issues. Once he calmed down, he placed it into his pocket.

"Better?"

He backed away. Sweat was evacuating from his forehead. "Man, it's getting hot." He began staggering. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your fur. I am getting so hot. I'm gonna take my fur off." He fell backward, fainting on the ground.

"Izuku! Izuku! Oh God! I should have told him it was a tea ceremony."

_Is he okay? Are you okay, dude?_

_He looks weird! I didn't think guys can have green hair._

_Maybe it's dyed._

_He looks funny! Should we wake him up?_

_Do you think he is dead?_

_Nah! If he was, then why his mother said that she will be right back?_

_Well, we aren't supposed to be in here._

_I told you, Yang!_

_What, Ruby?! The door was opened. I was curious._

_Do you think he is dead?_

_So grim, Blake!_

_He is kinda cute. In a dorky kind of way._

_I think he is a cheeky brat! He could be trouble!_

_Any boy is trouble, you Snow Queen!_

_Just saying. You never know about Japanese boys. I read mangas, you know._

_Hush! I think he is stirring._

Everything was blurry. For a second, he never where he was. He didn't know how he got in that bed, or how he got in those clothes. Then, everything was processed. He was in his room. The thing above him was the ceiling. The thing on top of him was the cover. The thing underneath him was the pillow and mattress.

The people around him were girls.

Girls?

"Oh, he is waking up. He is waking up!" The redheaded girl smiled as she was the first to welcome the stunned Izuku. "Oh, hello!" Izuku stared blankly at the scene. As if he was frozen in time, he observed the girls that were in his room. The black-haired girl with the cat ears was sitting on the floor. The blonde was sitting on his bed. The redhead was standing over him. Then, his eyes shifted on the white-haired girl who was standing at the door.

His tongue was becoming dry. He began to pant. It started to register in his head that earlier in the kitchen, he had passed upon notification about the girls that were coming to his home.

"No, no, don't panic! Don't panic," said the blonde calmly. She pressed closer to Izuku as she placed her palm on his forehead. She smelled of strawberries, thought Izuku to himself. "Don't fret, little one. We won't hurt you. Just taking your temperature is all."

Izuku nodded as she felt both sides of his palms. She pulled away as she felt her own forehead. The blonde released a smile to Izuku. "I think you are quite well. Cute but quite well."

He stared blankly once more before passing out once more.

_**To be continued….** _


	2. So This Happens...And Then Some!

The clock on the wall displayed itself a few minutes after six in the evening. Inko was playing the role of the host as she held the mashed potatoes in her hand as she began serving dinner. She wasn't sure if the girls of Vale were into Japanese food so she didn't want to go through the trouble. The girls were grateful as well as thankful as they were being served. Before heading to the table, Inko decided to go check on Izuku to see if he has awakened from his sudden illness. She reached for the glass to pour some hot lemon tea for him. She excused herself as she left the girls.

Meanwhile, the girls were at the table. Each of them was scrolling through social media on their cell phones.

_Did you see the pictures Jaune took with his nephew Adrian?_

_The ones at his sister's wedding anniversary?_

_That's the one. Oh my Oum, they look so so cute!_

_They were so adorable together. Matching penguin Tuxs._

_How did Saphron and Terra convince Vomit Boy to do so?_

_You are still on that. Jaune is old enough to make his decisions._

_I think Jaune will make a great father. The way he loves and dotes his nephew._

_I wonder if Izuku would look good in a penguin Tux?_

_Hush, Yang! You know that his mother is nearby._

_Relax, Ruby. She can't hear us. Plus we are talking quietly._

_With your pair of lips flapping, Yang. I am not so sure._

_That is if Izuku could even make it past the first sentence. He passed out quickly._

_The kid is shy, Blake. Obviously! You aren't much of a social butterfly yourself._

_Please, Yang! The kid wouldn't last at Beacon. A weak constitution._

_Always with the quips, Snow Queen. You are such a cynic._

_If the shoe fits, Ruby._

The girls ceased talking the moment Inko returned to the kitchen. She grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes, to begin with, their meal. "I will begin with these. Feel free to go and grab things if you would like."

"Thank you for serving us, Mrs. Midoriya," replied the black-haired girl named Blake Belladonna. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble for us." Blake was humble and modest. Inko smiled, staring at her large bow that covered her cat ears. She was tickled, thinking that it was cute that Blake was to act kawaii and already adapting to the culture. "Pay it no mind, Blake honey," replied the portly mother. "I would have done this to anyone. I am here to pleased." She fixed her lips. "I must say. I like your bow."

The black-haired girl blushed. "Thanks. It's a family thing."

"Same with the cat ears," she asked while winking.

" _That's_ a family thing as well."

The blonde girl named Yang Xiao Long stared at her surroundings as she tried to adjust to this new place. Normally, she wouldn't have much trouble adjusting to her surroundings. However, she had already shocked one boy the few minutes she had arrived. Now, she was trying to be cautious as possible. "Mrs. Midoriya, I must say you have quite a humble abode."

"You're being modest, too, dear. Just a standard home like anyplace else."

"No, seriously," replied the black-redhead girl named Ruby. "We are thankful that you have allowed all of us to stay here for the next four weeks." She pouted her lips. "It was hard trying to find a place this short notice."

According to Blake, it was Weiss' idea to try a explore aboard for their brief interment of vacation. Knowing that she didn't want to spend summer vacation with her family in the Alps again, she looked onto some websites to find homestays. It wasn't easy, especially trying to put into a place in the last minutes, especially when accommodating four girls.

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya." The snow princess Weiss Schnee bowed modestly as she adjusted her napkin around her neck. "I am grateful for this meal and grateful that you are treating us well. We hope to do the same for you."

Inko clapped her hands joyfully. "My God, you are all so adorable that I can eat you up." She covered her face with a strong smile. She was turning red like a tomato. "I hope this experience is an experience to remember."

As the girls began to feast on their meal, Yang still pondered about the emerald-haired kid in the room. Izuku if she remembered his name correctly. Upon being picked up at the airport, their driver and representative, David Shield gave them info about the family prior to their arrival.

_**Earlier….** _

'Inko is an amazing woman. A wonderful housewife and doting mother,' said David as they were driving down the highway. 'She will treat you well and can feed you well. Don't take it the wrong way. I wasn't making fun of her for size or anything. Just saying, don't be any of concern.'

'We aren't worried,' responded Yang as she sat in the front seat. It was obvious with the group that Yang was the de facto leader of the group for the duration of the homestay. 'We will have a great time, enjoy the culture.' She turned to the girls. 'Hopefully peruse the sights, be great tourists.' She winked at the others. ' _Observant_ tourist.'

The blonde scientist sighed. 'Here is the list of sights where you can find the guys. Beaches are in there are well.'

'Oh, Mr. Shield. You didn't have to,' replied Yang. 'However, I can't turn down any offers that would interfere with my experience.'

'Oum, Yang. Seven minutes in Japan and already gawking for guys,' replied Weiss as she slapped her forehead. 'We came to have an experience. Not scout for boys.'

'Whatever,' scoffed Yang. 'Whatever happens, happens.'

'Does Mrs. Midoriya live alone?' Blake wanted to change the subject since the blonde and the snow queen would spending hours back-and-forth.

'Actually, no,' replied David. 'Inko lives with her husband and her son. Her husband isn't there often as he works overseas. Her only son is named Izuku.'

'Is he a kid,' asked Ruby.

'Around sixteen. Not that much younger than you guys,' answered David as he changed lanes.

'Oum,' whispered Weiss as if she had received bag news. 'Just want I need. A house with a boy.'

'The home has three bedrooms and one bath. You girls will be sharing a bedroom and it is large enough.' Weiss blushed as David replied to her concern. She shifted her eyes to the window before reaching out for her headphones to shut her away from the world.

'Izuku is a sweet kid. Harmless. Quite shy. Especially around girls,' said David.

'Aww! A sweet kid,' asked Yang.

'Sweet as he can be. He has a nickname that he doesn't like saying out loud,' replied David. 'Let me stop. I am talking too much.' He turned to Yang. 'You remind me of my wife. Anyway, you have family in the States?'

'Wouldn't be sure,' answered Yang as she lowered the window. 'To you guys, my mother is white and my father is Asian. Yet, ethnicity isn't really discussed out there. Really more so of humans and…." She paused as she saw the narrowing eyes of Blake.

'Never mind.'

_**Back to the present….** _

"After dinner, I can take you guys to the drink bar and do some karaoke," suggested Inko as they were finishing dinner. Inko had butterscotch pie for dessert and milk tea to wash it down.

"Karaoke sounds fun," replied Ruby excitedly as she rubbed her belly. She still had room for dessert. It was cookies but she wasn't going to turn down free sweets.

"I can go for something singing," replied Weiss. "That should be fun. What say you, Blake?"

Blake wiped her face delicately. "Actually, I would like to wait another time. I would prefer to get some rest. Jet lag and everything."

Yang slapped the table. "C'mon, Blake! We are in Japan!" She took a step back from the chair to give herself room. "We have plenty of time to sleep when we are dead."

Blake raised her finger. Her face was calm but the girls knew her body was tense. The Faunus girl was quite adamant with her decision-making. She looked at the girls and frankly, she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. "I don't want to be the wet water balloon but I need my full beauty rest. Lest we forget that this homestay is part of our assignment for Beacon? An assignment that will contribute our completion of the Academy? Remember?"

Inko believed in respecting school rules and didn't want to the bearer of bad news either. She decided to step in. "Let's do this." She looked at the clock. "It is seven-thirty. Let's go to the karaoke bar for a bit then stop and observe a couple of tourist attractions. We can be back in time by ten and I can assist you to go to bed." She displayed a friendly, motherly smile. "Sounds good?"

Yang folded her arms before nodding. This wasn't her plans for vacation but compromisation was necessitated for the time being. "I am down with that!"

"I am okay," replied Ruby approvingly.

"Sounds reasonable," replied Weiss as she nodded. "Blake?"

Blake resumed quiet for a moment. She finished the rest of her milk tea. She gradually shifted her eyes to the faces of her classmates/teammates. "A tough proposition but my hands are tied."

The response was met with sighing.

"Just go without me." Blake stood up as she politely pushed her table to the chair. "Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Midoriya, but I would like to retire to my quarters for the evening."

Inko understood. She wanted to be complacent as she didn't want to look like the bad guy. "I can escort you to your room. Follow me."

"Thank you." Blake walked with Inko as she led her to her bedroom.

Once the duo left, Yang turned to Weiss. "What's her deal. Is she on her period?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Normally, she would tell me. I am not so sure this time. She could be possibly tired."

Yang whistled. "Meh! Her lost. Seems like you have to sing for the both of us, Snow Princess."

"I can out sing the both of you guys," shouted Ruby.

"In your dreams, Ruby," replied Yang.

_**Later….** _

_The bathroom is right down the hall. If it gets dark, there is a hallway light next to your door._

_Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya._

_Call me Inko or Auntie Inko if you like, Blake._

_Thanks, Mrs. M...I mean Auntie._

_Don't mention it. Are you sure that you will be okay while we are out?_

_Sure, Auntie. Just wanted to get some rest is all._

_Sure, get some rest, dear. We can plan tomorrow once we all get some shut eye._

_Thanks, Auntie. Good night!_

_Good night!_

Blake shut the door behind Inko as she had the room to herself for the moment. It was a nice size bed. They didn't have any beds but futons. According to Inko, this room served more of the common room or a rumpus room whenever her husband was home. Blake positioned her futon next to the door in case she needed to use the restroom for emergencies.

She was kind enough to position her teammates' futons against the wall. She assigned positions from the door to the window - herself, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang. She knew that Yang would love to have the window since she didn't want people to think that she wasn't a smoker. Also, Yang loved to explore the outside. She knew that Ruby would want to be next to her sister. And what of teammate wouldn't allow that?

She and Weiss were best friends. She knew that Weiss would often wake up first and probably would assist Inko in making breakfast. Despite being coldhearted and reserved, she wasn't bad of a person. She was grateful to have Weiss as a support system and a friend.

Especially when this recent incident changed the direction of her relationship with her now former boyfriend, Adam Taurus.

She tried not to think more of his name. She wanted nothing more to do with him. Adam was nothing more than an aberration.

It has been three days since their breaking up.

_I can't take this shit no more, Blake._

_What are you talking about?_

_Hearing too many rumors about you. Talking about you aren't supporting me anymore._

_Where are getting this? What are you talking about?_

_You are spending too much time with your friends. Especially Weiss. That worries me._

_How so? You are never around anyway. In order to spend time with someone, it is going to require that one._

_I've told you. I am taking care of business. When I need you, I will need you._

_That's not fair._

_Fair? I hear the stories. I know what's around the grapevine._

_What are you talking about?_

_I don't know. Maybe Weiss knows since you guys are closer than comfort._

_What are you saying? No way! Weiss?! No. If you quit spending time for White Fang and spend time with your girlfriend, then maybe your insecurities wouldn't get to you._

_Say what you want. I know what's up. You plotting against me._

_I wouldn't do that, baby!_

_Save that for your other bitch! Worry about me no more. I am through._

_Through? Baby, what?_

_Through? Finished. Faneto! Done! As in, I am done with you._

_Adam, don't do this. Let's talk about this!_

_We are done talking. Lose my IG. Lose my number. Fucking bitch!_

_Adam! Adam! Adam!_

Adam has always been insecure. Even since their relationship, Adam was very untrustworthy of those outside of his circle. Nevertheless, it didn't stop Blake from spending time with her friends. She tried to not pay it any mind as she reached for her bags.

She decided to take a shower. She wanted to get the long day's sweat from her body. She had a book to read and it was straight to bed. She wanted to be fully rested as she can prepare for tomorrow's events. Professor Goodwitch informed the girls that they must write a report about their homestay in order to obtain credit for the class. Blake has already researched nearby libraries since she doesn't have her laptop with her.

She took off her pants and lied it on top of the futon. She proceeded to take off her shirt. She looked in the mirror as she was preparing to take off her bow. She was cautious as she didn't want to scratch her ears with the hairclip. Tossing her bow onto the futon, she proceeded to take off her bra. As she was unfastening, a tiny crack to the door opened. She shifted her head when seeing a set of green eyes.

"What in the hell," she barked. Blake's response was immediate. She ran to the door, opening it, and punched the lecher in the cheek.

She wasn't finished. She got on top of the person as she pinned him down. "Trying to take a peek at me, eh? What should I do to not hurt you?" She was disappointed that she didn't have her weapon. It would have been useful for this particular juncture.

"I-I-I-I am sorry. I d-d-d-didn't know you were in there." The boy who turned out to be Izuku. He groaned as he felt the soreness from his surprising punch. Blake was unrelenting. She positioned herself on top of Izuku as she wanted to gather more information.

"Why should I believe you, boy?"

"I thought M-M-M-Mom was in t-t-there." Blake was unamused by his stutters. It was cute but still unamazed. She saw that he wasn't looking at her. "Oi! Has your mother tell you to look at your  _senpai_?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"N-n-n-not dec-c-cent!"

Blake tilted her neck when realizing that she was wearing her bra and her panties. Embarrassed and shocked, she proceeded to slap Izuku on his cheek. "Don't tell me things I don't want to know." She paused. She was panting from the embarrassment. "You...you...baka!"

She stopped as she saw Izuku producing blood from under his nose. Then, he passed out once more.

"Oh, Oum," she said to herself. However, she wasn't in the position to judge. If Inko and the others were to find out, then that would be trouble.

She got from the top of him. Blake needed to strategize a plan. She put her finger to her lip as she pondered on the next move.

After a few moments of thinking, she proceeded to pull Izuku by his feet. "C'mon, let's get inside of my room until we can figure this out." Izuku didn't respond as he became dead weight. Blake strained as she pulled Izuku by his feet as she pulled him inside of her bedroom.

Once she had him inside, she closed the door.


	3. The Faunus and The Deku (Part I) (Blake x Izuku)

Blake  _had_ to be the conservative thrifter as her scroll was rendered useless. She didn't have a cell phone and wouldn't have any idea where to find a cell phone store or at least one that can speak English. She had told herself not to panic. This wasn't the first time in which she was caught in a sticky situation or in this instance, a bloody situation.

Reluctantly, Blake used her sweater as a pillow for Izuku. She placed him on her futon. She had his head elevated so that he wouldn't drown in his blood. Who knew a kid can produce some much blood from his nose thought the Faunus. She sat at the window as she overlooked the fading sky. It was beautiful as the pastel colors of blue, orange, and red merged with the blackness of night. Holding the toilet paper she got from the bathroom, she believed that Izuku should be fine for now.

She told herself to never panic. That wasn't the Belladonna creed or the team RWBY way. It was only a few minutes after eight and she hoped if everyone falls into the schedule, they should be home by eleven at the latest. The only thing she can do is play the waiting game.

 _Be the early riser, I said. Don't want to go to karaoke, I said._ She leaned her head against the window. The coolness of the window made her ears flinched. She yelped. Her nose twitched when noticing the small, simple movements of the sleeping Izuku.

She crossed her legs as she pondered on how long she had to babysit on this Peeping Tom. Yet again, he did try to mention that it was an accident speculated Blake as she observed him. She can't say that this isn't the first time she has been caught in a compromising position. She has had worst. She remembered the time when Yang used to teasingly squeeze her breasts.

' _They say that if you squeeze tightly and firmly enough, it can stretch out the fat.'_

' _Stop it, Yang! I am not that concerned about my chest.'_

' _How can you impress Adam if you are going to be flatsy?'_

' _What I do is my business. And besides, why does it matter?'_

' _You don't have the_ _ **ass**_ _-sets, at least bombard them with breasts.'_

' _Typical Yang. Think with her vagina and not her mind. No wonder Ruby got ahead of you.'_

' _Well, that's your future Ms. Feed My Cats. Are you able to communicate with them by any chance?'_

' _Fuck off, Yang!'_

That was earlier in their relationship, back when she didn't know any better between humans and Faunuses. Now with that behind her, back to the matter at hand.

"Let's do one final touch up with your nose and that should do it." Blake stepped from the window sill as she approached the sleeping Izuku. She used her cat socks to rub the itch from her leg as she kneeled to him. Light, feathery breathing seeped out of his nose. In case of a fever, she applied a cool towel on his head as well. She, first, removed the towel. She used her soft, manicured hands to touch. It was warm but enough to recognize that he will be fine.

"Just in case, I will apply more cool water." Before doing that, she pulled the tissue from his nose. It was heavily covered in his blood, enough to write a signature from a fountain pen. Forgetting about the toilet paper on the window sill, she went to get it. Unfortunately, she failed to recognize the dead weight as she tripped. Using her instincts, she used her body to nimble like a cat, only inches away from the sleeping Izuku.

"Thank Oum." Their noses were inches apart from each other. She turned red on how close she was to him. Taking a second look, she didn't know how in-depth were his freckles. They were actually cute on him. Upon closer observation, he smelled nice. He smelled like he bathed in milk and honey. Even as he breathed, it began to tickle Blake's chin. She tried not to laugh as she shouldn't be this close to the lecherous pervert from earlier.

Absentmindedly, she laced her finger to his hair. She just needed to make sure that that was his actual green hair. She carefully took a strand, using her eyes to verify its color.

"Oh, my Oum. His hair is actually green!"

She put the hair under the light to be sure. "Oh, my Oum! It is green! I didn't think it was possible." As she lowered her head back down, she was met with opened eyes.

"Christ!" She backed herself from Izuku, leaping like a cat to the other side of the room. Instinct came to her as she hissed at the startled Izuku.

"Sorry!" Izuku tried to recognize his surroundings. He saw the window that faced beside him. Decorations and posters of wrestlers of yesteryear and the uniform that his mother first made for him realized that he was in the spare bedroom or the rumpus room.

Bits and pieces were returning to him. Earlier, he had met the girls that were going to stay with him for the summer vacation. Upon seeing the beauty of the girls, he had passed out. Upon waking up, it was evening. Hungry and in need of water, he had ventured to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw that nobody was there. He presumed that the women had gone out. His mother was kind enough to make his plate and stored it in the microwave. He had planned to eat it in his room. After heading to his room, he had forgotten to get a drink. When heading back to the kitchen, he saw the rumpus room was opened. Presuming it to be his mother, he was going to enter. However, before opening the door, he was met with a punch and then a slap. Then silence.

The moment he realized that he was alone in a room with a girl. The same that caused him to be in this current position, his body was put into motion. He scooted himself back against the wall. He began panicking as his shyness was overwhelming the emerald-haired teen.

"Before you pass out again, hear me out." The Faunus extended her hand out to Izuku. She took strong and steady steps with her knees, treading lightly with him.

"W-w-w-what is i-i-it?" Izuku asked nervously.

Honestly, the Faunus didn't know what to say. Those were the words that automatically came from her mouth. Their eyes met once again. A pregnant silence ensued.

_Okay, Izuku. Calm down. It's only a girl with cat ears. Cute but weird cat ears._

_Blake, there is nothing to worry about. This kid is nervous and scared. If anything, you have control._

_C'mon, man. You have dealt with much worst battles than this. Katsuki, Dabi, All for One, the tenth grade._

_Salem, Sienna, Beowulf and Grimm, Ruby's farts and Weiss' excessive snoring. Why am I feeling weird?_

_Why am I nervous?_

_Why am I becoming enamored by this green-haired pervert?_

_Why is this girl make feel some kind of way?_

The pregnant silence ended when hearing the loud purring followed by loud grumble. Blake blinked, breaking the concentration.

"I am going to assume that you haven't eaten anything yet," asked Blake gingerly.

_**Later….** _

Izuku felt like he hasn't eaten in a dog's age. One plate of dinner wasn't enough as he quickly consumed his dish. Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and rice. It wasn't a typical Japanese dish but who was he to object that meal?

Sliding the empty plate to the side, he had leftover butterscotch pie and milk tea for dessert. He had turned on the television as he heard the door slide from the bathroom.

It was Blake that was coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing her purple pajamas. She was drying her hair with the towel. She was digging into her ears as she approached Izuku. They were a few feet apart but it was a comfortable space. Izuku didn't budge or reacted cautiously. He kept his face forward as he searched for a good program.

"Your showers are great," exclaimed Blake as she placed the towel on the seat beside her. She was in the kitchen. Didn't have the opportunity to fully enjoy the dessert, she went to grab a second piece.

"Once you get through with all of the crazy buttons, then you will be alright," replied Izuku jokingly as he continued flipping the channel. Finding a suitable program, he crossed his legs so he can watch.

"That we can agree on. The shower I meant." Blake sat at the kitchen table adjacent to the living room.  _Pulp Fiction_ was on the television. A guilty pleasure, she admitted without telling the others. She bit onto the lukewarm pie as she too became hungry. "Is your face okay?"

"What?"

"Is your face, I mean. For earlier?"

"Oh? That? Nah, I have dealt with worse. Spend some time with me at UA High and I can show you what pain really is."

Blake giggled. "You sound like you have been to my school."

"That similar?"

"Yeah! But more so over dominance on being the greatest huntsman."

"Same on being the number one Pro Hero."

"Izuku?"

"Yeah."

"How come you are able to talk to me?"

Izuku was quiet for a moment. He pondered to himself before answering. "One, I am not facing you so it is easier. Two, for some reason, I began to feel calm after that moment in the room. Weird!"

Blake shook her head as she took another bite of her pie. "Life has its wonders."

"How old are you?"

"How old am I?"

"Yeah! Just curious is all."

Blake began smirking.

"What? What did I say?"

"We haven't even said names and you already jumping the gun."

Izuku blushed as he felt the tension under his cheeks. "My name is Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Eighteen."

"Your name is eighteen?"

She laughed loudly. "No, Izuku. I am eighteen years old. My name is Blake Belladonna."

"Blake! Well, it is nice to finally make your acquaintance!"

"Same to you, Izuku!"

It had surprised Blake to be talking this much. Comfortable around a stranger was a foreign thing to do, thought Blake to herself. The Blake of Beacon Academy was observant, quiet, reclusive. Was there something in the food she had consumed?

_**About an hour and a half later….** _

Blake lied on the couch as Izuku sat on the floor as they were watching  _Pulp Fiction._ They were watching the scene when Jules and Vincent were driving down the highway when Vincent accidentally killed their informant.

Izuku and Blake hissed at the same time.

"Damn! Can't still get over that part. No matter how many times," said Izuku.

"I know, right." Blake was now on her third butterscotch pie. Something she would have never done if she were in Vale. Was she already having vacation fever? " The Jules and Vincent scenes were my personal favorites. Oil and vinegar."

"Aren't oil and vinegar the same," asked Izuku.

"Depend on what kind of oil, I presume," answered Blake as she continued to bite on her pie.

"Yeah. Guess you are right," said Izuku.

Finished with her pie, Blake turned over to the couch. She adjusted her body as her legs were on the wall and her torso was on the couch. Her head was upside down, causing some of her hair to hit Izuku.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries." Izuku kept his composure. No way his normal demeanor would last a few seconds around a woman. Of course to girls like Ochako, Tsuyu, and Mina, he eventually became comfortable with them. He remembered the times when Kacchan used to pick on him about his shyness to girls.

_Deku will forever be a virgin._

_What the matter, Deku? You do have a quirk? Your resistance to girls!_

_Oh, that little sting doesn't compare to the amounts of burns after hearing your favorite word - No!_

All of that was in the past, he had told himself as he leaned his back on the couch. Situating himself from her hair, he couldn't help but to notice Blake's novelty cat ears.

"Whoever did your ears did a great job."

Blake widened her eyes, resulting in her ears to move.

"And they can move whenever you react." He gave her a thumbs up! "Is there a website to purchase those...asking for a friend."

"Oum dot org."

"Oum?"

"Like there is a God for you, Oum is ours." It didn't matter as she was trying to get her point across. "These ears are real. I am what they call a Faunus."

"A Faunus?"

"Let's just say you otaku guys would love that your fantasy can come to reality."

Izuku put his knees to his chest. "Oh! Cool!"

Blake raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to laugh or judge?"

"Why? Blake, rather you didn't see it or not but this place is surrounded by people with oddities." Izuku grabbed his cell phone and logged on to his Facebook account. There, he went to his photo gallery and showcased his friends. "This frog girl here, this is Tsuyu. The pinkette snake girl, Mina. One might think that there is an empty pair of clothes sitting there, but that is a person. She is an invisible girl named Toru."

Blake took his cell phone to see his proof. She scrolled as she saw the peculiarities of his classmates and friends.

"There is a classmate whose head is a thought bubble. Ironically, his name is Manga. My classmate, Fumikage, has a bird's head." He turned to Blake. "So, welcome to the club if you feel left out."

Blake continued scrolling his pictures to see his classmates and the scroll. Her eyes widened when seeing Principal Nezu. Her eyes widened when seeing the racy uniform of Kayama-sensei.

Izuku blushed. "Her Pro Hero name is Pro Hero 18+ Midnight. She lives by the name. Especially with the whip."

"Goodness! You seem more adventurous than at Beacon Academy."

"How is it like at that school?"

"Another time, Izuku. Another time."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I understand. That isn't a problem."

He felt the hands of Blake touching his hair. "Is this really your hair?"

"Green as in my surname," confirmed Izuku as his shyness was growing.

"Your hair is so soft."

"T-t-t-thank Y-y-y-y-ou!"

"Oh, I am sorry!" She let go of his hair when noticing his shyness returned.

"C-c-c-can I touch y-y-y-yours?"

"My hair?"

Izuku shook his head. "Your ears."

Blake stared blankly at Izuku. If she were at Beacon Academy, she would have easily scoffed him and walked away. She titled her head to his direction. "Feel free." The latter of her speech crackled.

Izuku nervously used his fingers to touch the edges of her ears. They were soft to the touch. It reminded him of a cat.

"You can feel further if you like."

"S-s-sure!"

Izuku delicately touched her ears. They were light, gentle strokes. Blake coughed to cover her labored breath. The hairs of her neck began to stand by his light, pleasant touches. It reminded her when Adam used to play with her ears.

Back in happier times.

"Thanks." Izuku pulled away.

"More."

Izuku turned around to see Blake's face. Her hair flowed down to the floor like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment. Her eyes were cat-like and had an icy brown hue like the first sprouts of plants from the soil. She took her hands to cradle Izuku's hands. "Stroke it more for me, please."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. Interesting how he managed it with a dry throat. "O-Okay."

He used his index and thumb to stroke the inner linings of her ear. She tucked in her lip with her teeth as the sensation was enjoyable. As if she had shedded any inhibitons and left her true self in Vale. What constituted this? Earlier, she wanted to hurt this kid for prying. And now, he was stroking her ear.

Comfortable, relaxed, talking to a boy that she had only met today.

Izuku thought of the same thing, especially to a stranger that he had only known for hours.

Nevertheless, both felt the chemistry between the quirk and the Faunus.

It was like they have known each other for all of their lives.

Izuku stopped. Her eyes gleamed onto him. Under his sunken cheeks, he felt her hands rubbing his soreness. "Sorry for earlier."

He nodded, even as she didn't let go of his face. "No worries. Y-y-you have mentioned it."

Blake moved closer to Izuku. He looked frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leaned in, so her forehead rested against his chin. She used her hand to close his eyes. Both their breaths were shaking.

"Izuku," she said barely in a whisper.

"Yes, Blake," he replied in a low voice.

She didn't respond.

Her kiss to the lips did enough of that for him.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Blake's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. Her usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, she had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins her only desire was to touch him, to move her hands under his smooth summer layers and feel his perfect softness. In moments the soft caress has become more firm, she savoured his lips and the quickening of his breath that matched her own.

A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

She broke the kiss, leaving a trial of saliva between the two.

Both turned away quickly and swiftly away from each other. Izuku's eyes were glued to the television screen. Blake turned on and properly sat on the couch.

As if the gods were listening, it wasn't long when hearing the unlocking of the front door.

Yang was the first to walk in. Her face was flushed like a red tomato as she danced herself inside of the living room. Inko proceeded after her as she carried Ruby around her shoulder. The look on Inko's face indicated that she did more of babysitting than karaoke.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps," replied Yang in a sing-song. Ruby released herself from Inko as she grabbed her sister's hand. "Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me," replied Ruby as they twirled.

"It all keeps adding up, I think I'm adding up," replied the sisters melodically.

"Girls!" The Ice Queen entered the home. Judging by her demeanor, she didn't have much of a good time. "Let's not make a spectacle out of ourselves."

Blake used that opportunity to step from the couch. She approached the girls. "Fun night?"

"Quite interesting," replied Inko as she held onto her hips. She knew she wasn't twenty years old anymore. "You girls do know how to party." She waved them good night. "I am heading to bed. We will talk tomorrow, Izuku. Night, you guys!"

When Inko disappeared out of sight, Weiss slapped the wall. "The hell, girls." She pointed her finger at Yang. "Can't go anywhere with you. Everytime, you always get the strongest drinks. And then involve your poor sister knowing she can't handle her liquor."

"Rough night?" Blake asked as she closed the door.

"Yang came across some black and Japanese businessmen and they supplied the whole table with drinks," said Weiss. "And you know she can't turn down drinks."

"What about you," asked Blake.

"You know it was hard to manage. Especially if Auntie and I had to watch over Ruby and Yang," replied Weiss. She lowered her voice. "Birds of a fucking feather."

"I...was...h-h-having a great time," said Yang as she began to slur.

Ruby hiccuped. "True s-s-s-sis!" She laughed when she saw Izuku. "Hey!" She pointed at him. "Pretty cinnamon roll."

Izuku pointed at himself. "M-m-me?"

"Hmm hmm," said Ruby as she rushed her way to Izuku's sight. She managed to land onto his lap. "Y-y-you look so adorable when you sleep. Come, you deserve a hug." Ruby strongly embraced Izuku as he can smell the brewery on her.

"Ruby, rude," replied Yang as she put her hands on her hips. "Especially if I can't have my turn." Yang ran and jumped onto the couch.

"Yang! Ruby! Manners. We are guest," said Weiss.

"Shut up, you cock tease," said Yang. "Just because Neptune refuse you doesn't mean we should be on a punishment." She buried her face into Izuku's hair. "You smell like a baby, cutie. Can we exchange numbers and/or viriginities?"

Izuku's nose began spouting out blood.

"Aww, I think he likes you, Yang," replied Ruby as she used her shirt to wipe the blood from his face. "There, you s-s-s-should g-g-good."

Before Izuku could respond, Ruby placed her lips around his.

He tasted alcohol.

Ruby's cheeks puffed.

And later, he tasted something else.

_**Later that night….** _

Izuku finished the second bottle of mouthwash as he tossed it into the trash can. He was now residing in his room as he had retired for the night.

Tomorrow, he didn't have specific plans. He knew that the girls already had their preplanned assignments with Mr. Shield. If he remembered correctly, a representative from Beacon Academy was supposed to come later within next week.

What an interesting first day, thought Izuku as he pulled down his pants. Deciding to wear his boxers and t-shirt tonight, he had prepared for bed.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he turned out the lights and climbed into the covers. He grabbed his remote and turned on the stereo player. He had it lowered so he wouldn't disturb the others. Smooth jazz was filling the night air as he nestled under the covers.

_Maybe tomorrow, I should call Shouto since the hospital he is staying is nearby. Call up the rest of the guys. Tenya, Mina, Tsuyu, Katsuki, Itsuka, Momo, Denki. The whole gang. Should I introduce them to the girls? Better yet, can they handle them? I don't know. I am thinking too much._

_Blake_

He immediately went for his lips. That was his first official kiss. The one he had shared with Himiko didn't count. The kiss came out of nowhere and it felt right. He felt bad momentarily as he still had some feelings about Ochako.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he told the guest.

The door opened. It was Blake. "Good evening, Izuku. You aren't busy, are you?"

She was still wearing her purple pajamas. However, her bottom was obviously missing.

"N-n-no, I am not busy," said Izuku.

Blake stroked her hair with her fingers. The moonlight shined upon the Faunus. Such attraction, such beauty. "You wouldn't mind if I can keep you company...for just a while?"

Izuku nodded as he sat up.

"No. As if, can I get in bed with you?"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the Faunus took off her pajama top. She didn't stop there as she proceeded to pull down her bra and her panties, completely leaving her naked.

"Blake?"

"Please, Izuku?" Her voice was pleading, contrary to earlier in the evening. "I don't know what is causing this. But when seeing you, feeling you, I want to know more."

There was no denying as Izuku, in some way, shape, or form, felt the same way.

"Izuku, please."

Izuku scooted himself to allow Blake room. Blake slid inside of the covers. Instead of lying beside, she got on top of Izuku.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes."

"Can I take the lead?"

"Yes."

_**To be continued….** _


	4. The Faunus and The Deku (Part II) (Blake x Izuku)

_**Earlier in the evening...before Blake visited Izuku's room….** _

Blake was there in the bathroom as support for Ruby as she poured her heart out and liquor into the toilet. Blake held Ruby's hair as she continued retching. Groaning and moaning were present in the restroom whereas groaning and moaning continued outside in the hallway as Weiss served as the lone member of the cleaning committee. It was the best interest for Yang to retire to bed and sober up. Water and a trash can were provided in case she decided to spill her heart out as well.

Weiss grumbled as she dipped the mop into the bucket. A servant's job, the snow queen thought as she pressed the broom harshly onto the floor. "First day in Japan," she groaned to herself. She put the mop onto the floor as she cleaned Ruby's trial. She didn't think a girl could continue from the living room to the bathroom with that much volume of vomit. "First day in Japan and here am I serving as a clean-up maid. Wouldn't Mother and Father be proud."

"Take it easy, Weiss." Blake's position wasn't any better but at least she was making best of it. She stroked Ruby's hair to calm down the ailing teen. She continued spitting and retching into the porcelain throne. "Sorry, you guys," groaned the frail Ruby before retching once more.

"It's okay, Rubes. That's what happens whenever one goes overboard," replied Blake gently. Blake tilted her back as thoughts returned on Izuku. He, too, was a fallen comrade and the first to receive a taste of projectile vomit.

"I hope the cutie green boy is okay," said Ruby. "Tell him that I am sorry."

"Don't worry, Rubes. He is fine." Blake knew that Izuku ran into the kitchen to spit out Ruby's gift before running into his room. He hasn't been out since. From pressing her ear to the door, she could hear gargling. It was safe to say that he will recover. Or at least physically. What great way to start a homestay, thought Blake.

Weiss covered the areas that she was going to cover. It was a surface clean. Wouldn't be sure if the EPA would approve but this wasn't her home and she wasn't going to be doing any more servant's work. If her life were to be a servant, then she wouldn't be a Schnee, the white-haired teen thought.

"Finished." Weiss wiped her wet hands onto the wall. She wouldn't dare let any substance get in contact with her designer clothes. "I am going to check on Yang to see if she is part of the living. Then I am going to sleep."

"Roger that," responded Blake. Ruby was vomiting less, indicating that she should be fine for the time being. Water was on standby as she passed it to the black-redhead. She nodded in grateful as she ingested the water to prevent her from dehydrating. After taking a couple of sips, she sighed.

Blake waved her hand in resistance to Ruby's breath. "Sigh the other way, Ruby. I think I have seen and smell enough colors for one day."

Ruby nodded as she sat on the bath stool to finish her water. "I promise not to drink again," she said. Blake crossed her arms, doubting anything Ruby stated. Her eyes darted to Izuku's room which was adjacent from the bathroom. He hasn't made a peep. She wasn't concerned but she still had some unfinished business she wanted to discuss.

Their kiss.

"Think you can stand?" Ruby nodded but Blake assisted anyway. She pulled Ruby up and placed her arms around her shoulder for support. They took slow steps as the hallway to their room felt like a block away. Blake opened the door to the room. There, Weiss was in mid-dress as she was putting on her nightgown.

"Put Ruby across from me. In case she vomits again," replied Weiss as she was now dressed for bed. She grabbed her rubberband to remove from her hair, straightening out. Blake admired Weiss' hair as she has always kept it conditioned and it was met with the finest stylists. She stroked her own hair as she moved Ruby's futon across from Weiss.

"Yang is asleep. She drank some water but knowing how she can handle her liquor, she will be good," said Weiss as she was brushing her hair.

"Good, I can move the trash can next to Ruby instead," replied Blake.

She adjusted Ruby's futon before undressing her. Once putting her pants and her shirt aside, she went into her briefcase and pulled out her pajamas. "Think you can dress yourself?"

"Hmm, mmm," replied Ruby while mumbling.

Blake left Ruby to tend to her dressing as she went to prepare for bed. She used the empty space to put her briefcase in between herself and Weiss. As she was reaching for her facemask inside, she felt a hard obstruction. Peculiar, she thought, as she didn't recognize that object or that compartment. She examined the area as she used her hands to unzip the compartment.

A cell phone.

A note was attached.

_"I wasn't sure if you were going to need it or not. Have fun, dear and don't get crazy. If you need us, we won't be far away._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad."_

The concerning well-being of her parents made the Faunus quite appreciative of having them. Knowing that she needed to contact them anyway and among other things, she decided to take this opportunity to make some calls.

"Where are you heading," asked Weiss as she was situating herself into bed.

"Outside for a bit. Need to make some calls."

"Want me to come with you."

"I will be down the hall. Not even an eighth of a mile."

"Just checking is all." Weiss put her finger to her lip. "Hey, Blake."

"What's up?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure. Judging by your tensed face, it must be something."

Weiss put her scroll down and turned to Blake. "Earlier today, I...I...think I can be harsh sometimes with strangers. Especially around you or the others."

"You are a protector, Weiss. It's in your nature."

"I know. But, I often come off as territorial." Weiss looked down to her legs. "I can't help it."

Blake returned to her post as she sat across from Weiss. "You're my best friend, Weiss. You can't help it. If I can accept it. If Rubes and Yang can, then why don't you yourself."

Weiss patted her thighs. "I say it because the way I may have treated Izuku or any other boy, I can quite standoffish. And that could be the reason why Neptune refused me. I am very tough with men."

"So is every other girl. It's normal."

"Normal to the point in which I am called Medusa, a witch, a bitch, and lesbian?"

"Weiss, we know that isn't true. Those are just rumors and hearsays."

"Well, rumors and hearsays hurt, Blake. I can't help how I feel. I am tough." She grabbed the hems of her skirt. "In a sense, I think I know what I like. But, it is difficult to explain."

Blake held her friend's hand tightly and smiled. "Get some rest, Weiss."

Weiss nodded as she returned to her pillow. Blake stood up and headed out to the hallway. She closed the door and pressed her back to the door. Even as Weiss talked, her mind was in another place. She was picturing herself back on the couch when Izuku was touching her ears. Quite gentle to the touch. It felt right, the doting and the petting. He was quite nimble and it felt her dominant nature disappeared as she was reminded of what it was like being a woman.

Izuku wasn't an Adam - tough, discouraging, selfish, domineering. And Adam wasn't an Izuku. She grabbed her chest, feeling the tightness. She told herself that this was hay fever and the kiss between her and Izuku was sudden.

Especially since she and Adam were only broken up for nearly a month.

Even relationships become rocky at some point.

Don't they?

She stepped out and took a seat at the nearby stoop. The night was silent with exception of a passing vehicle. She logged on to Facebook to check any of her statuses.

Alas, social media told the tale of the drunken maidens as they perused and danced the night away. She didn't think Ruby knew any gymnastics until she saw jamming to her favorite song. It was safe to assume that Inko was playing the lovely host, even she could tell that her age was catching up with her.

After commenting and liking a few pictures, she decided to check on the person at hand.

Adam Taurus.

She typed the name as quickly as his name was at the forefront of her mind. They haven't spoken since the incident. Neither had made the actual effort of contacting each other. On the surface, Blake wanted to see if he was okay.

And not to see if he had already moved on.

His profile picture was sitting in front of the White Fang organization. A profile picture that Blake had taken of him. She clicked to see if there were any recent activities. She was nervous as her right hand was twitching, her breath labored and her eyes tensed.

She had every right to be fearful.

_Adam Taurus is in a relationship with Melanie Melachite._

She took a step back as she became caught off guard with what she had read. As if the text became venomous to her senses. She scrolled down to see his most recent picture. They were at a restaurant. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they were sipping champagne. She read the caption.

_My first date with this wonderful woman. A woman I can trust and rely on upon without any worry._

She bit her lip, tucking it in as she scrolled onto his pictures. Not too long before, there were images of her and Adam.

Gone.

Anything that was tagged of him was gone. Back on her page, the pictures remained. Memories of yesterday in still images.

Their final picture together was sitting at the courtyard at Beacon. It was a picture taken by Yang while in passing. On the surface, they seemed a lovely couple. But it was there where they had their confrontation.

_I can't take this shit no more, Blake._

_What are you talking about?_

_Hearing too many rumors about you. Talking about you aren't supporting me anymore._

_Where are getting this? What are you talking about?_

Her phone was met with her tears. That quick. It took twenty-seven days to forget about her. Granted, she wanted it. Granted, she wanted him to be an aberration. But within, she still hoped for a change.

Something.

She clicked back to Adam Taurus page where she was met with a surprise.

_To view Adam's page, add him as a friend._

Twenty-seven days and a removed friend account was all it took for Adam to move on from Blake.

She returned to the inside of the home where she was met with darkness. She felt like an empty shell. She felt heavy, condensed in a murky swamp, incapable of retrieving herself out.

She didn't want to start a scene. She decided that it was best to head for bed. She slowly made the trek to her bedroom. Upon opening the door, she saw that the trio was sleeping. Weiss was sleeping on her side with music playing from her cell phone. Ruby was snoring loudly as the alcohol was playing a role of a strong sedative. Yang's leg was lifted slightly, exposing her panties. Her arms were spread out and a river of drool began producing from her mouth.

She lifted her head to the ceiling as she didn't want to be alone.

_Izuku._

She tugged her groin to combat the tingling sensation of thinking of the sixteen-year-old. She told herself to not have these inappropriate thoughts.

Her conscience was telling her so why not have the advantage of Izuku. If Adam can move on, then so can she. Her heart combated her saying to not use Izuku as a ploy for her own pleasure, especially if she were to mess with her happiness.

She felt the emptiness in her stomach and the tightness in her heart. As much she wanted to protest, she was easily weak when it came to the longing of a man.

And tonight, Blake Belladonna didn't want to be alone.

_The door opened. It was Blake. "Good evening, Izuku. You aren't busy, are you?"_

_She was still wearing her purple pajamas. However, her bottom was obviously missing._

_"N-n-no, I am not busy," said Izuku._

_Blake stroked her hair with her fingers. The moonlight shined upon the Faunus. Such attraction, such beauty. "You wouldn't mind if I can keep you company...for just a while?"_

_Izuku nodded as he sat up._

_"No. As if, can I get in bed with you?"_

_Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the Faunus took off her pajama top. She didn't stop there as she proceeded to pull down her bra and her panties, completely leaving her naked._

_"Blake?"_

_"Please, Izuku?" Her voice was pleading, contrary to earlier in the evening. "I don't know what is causing this. But when seeing you, feeling you, I want to know more."_

_There was no denying as Izuku, in some way, shape, or form, felt the same way._

_"Izuku, please."_

_Izuku scooted himself to allow Blake room. Blake slid inside of the covers. Instead of lying beside, she got on top of Izuku._

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I touch you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I take the lead?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

Blake was gentle as possible as she took off Izuku's shirt. As permitted, she took the role of the master as the servant obeyed her orders. Izuku's breathing pattern changed as he was partially exposed with the save of his boxers shorts. Only the Lord knows when that too would be removed.

"Are you okay, Izuku?" Blake had to be cautious with the question. Although the green light was there, she wasn't sure on his experience of a woman taking the lead. Or better yet, did the teen have any experience at all? Blake was indeed no stranger when it came to the consummation of the relationship. Back when she and Adam's relationship was at its peak, she had the privilege of taking Adam's virginity as he did the same with hers. Unlike Izuku's position, Adam was excited. Ready to take on what has been missing in his young life. There wasn't any questions, suggestions. Adam followed suit on what nature have taught him to do.

"I am okay. Just a bit chilly," answered Izuku quietly. Music was playing softly in the background. With the thin walls of the residence, prying ears can be lurking. Izuku knew that his mother's heavy sleeping wouldn't cause a disturbance. A 747 engine wouldn't wake her up.

As for Blake, she knew that the possibility of any of the girls waking up to see her missing might become a problem. Especially if the snow queen were to wake up and find the Faunus missing. Blake was mindful and grateful to stuff her futon with much bedding and left an article of clothing to leave a scent to any of the girls.

Returning to Izuku, she firmly pressed her chest to his. "Allow me to warm you up." Izuku was in a sitting position. Her hips were locked around his as she sat on his lip. Despite their breathing, their position looked awkward. From one's perspective, one might think that this was the first night of their honeymoon or two awkward, inexperienced virgins who knew nothing about sex but what they have seen in a science textbook.

"Is it better, Izuku?" Blake flushed the moment her breast hit his chest. She clenched her teeth when one of her nipples accidentally scrapped his nipple. He, too, was erect. So, she felt good to know that he was liking this, even though he hasn't said much.

In a way, she found it cute and adorable.

"Sorry for not making this better, Blake," admitted Izuku. "But I haven't been good at these things."

"You mean a virgin?"

"In so many words."

Blake shook her head in disagreement. "Don't mind the small things. In fact, you are doing an excellent job."

He lifted his head. "How so?"

"First, you are talking to me in complete sentences without stuttering."

"Probably because it is dark and I can't see you."

"I don't think so, Izuku."

"What do you think?"

She pressed her body further to his. She rested her chin onto his shoulder. "I have read when you trust a person, you are able to relax. You put your trust in me."

There was no objection to what she had told him. "Listen, this is strange to me."

"Explain," asked Blake as she nuzzled her chin against the edge of his neck. She felt his hot breath lingering over her head. She can hear the tempo of his heart beating. She slid her hands to his heart, wanting to felt the intensity of his heartbeat. "Please tell your big sister."

"Less than twelve hours ago, we have barely made interaction with each other."

"Yeah!"

"You seem...quite reserved."

"You are right on the mark. I am."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so comfortable with me?"

A pertinent question to Izuku as Blake lifted her chin from his shoulder. "I would like to be that it is chemistry. That instant connection of meeting someone that is in sync. I think."

"Your perspective?"

"Yes. I did find you lecherous and meek. Now, something about you that makes me feel warm and fuzzy."

"Yes! I felt the same way, too!"

"So, the feelings are mutual." Whatever words she could convey to Izuku for them to make love was occurring. As she began licking onto his supple neck, she told herself that it had nothing to do with Adam. Izuku was quite a sweet boy himself and she does find some kind of attraction to him. No way would a complete stranger would pet her, kiss her, and share a bed together without suffering the consequences.

She wanted Izuku right here and now, and she wasn't going to let go.

Adam was going to be an aberration and Izuku was going to be her present. "Would you allow me to take your virginity?" She continued kissing him on his neck. She felt his moan escaping from his lips. She thrust her body to excite him, to give him ample reasons to say yes. She knew that even in his pureness, he was still shy to the answer. She can feel his dick protruding under her valley.

Yet, he wasn't answering. She found it adorable. She pulled back as she saw him blushing.

"Why are you blushing," she asked giddily. "Seeing you blush is going to make me blush."

"I don't want to look stupid on my first time," he said truthfully.

She crackled, pushing him down to the bed. Her feline eyes shined brightly in the moonlight as she was top of Izuku. "You don't worry about that. Let your big sister take care of that for you." She hovered over him. Her hair draping over him. He can smell her shampoo and it was quite riveting. "All I want is your pretty lips to do is say the word and I can take it away." She blew into his ears, licking from the canal to the earlobe. "Okay, I-zu-ku?"

"Okay."

"Let's not worry about nothing else. It's here and now." She pecked him on the lips. "Breathe in, breathe out." She finally removed the final piece to complete Izuku's full nakedness. "Let your big sister guide you, sweetness!"

She bit her lip as his dick finally broke through and entered her cavern. Izuku was grateful that he didn't have to see the hot liquid surrounding his dick. He let out a small cry as he rested his head on her shoulder. Blake rested her chin on Izuku's face as she thrust with his dick.

"Feeling, okay," asked Blake.

"It feels strange. Feels squishy."

"Oum, you're adorable. Just let me take over."

Instinctively, she decided to lean forward, then took one of his nipples in her mouth. It was hard and very lightly flecked with pimply bumps. He hissed as he gripped his fingers on her hair, giving it feathery kisses.

She kept nibbling, sucking, and encircling her nipple with her tongue. The pleasing sounds coming from him only excited her womanhood.

Feeling himself inside of her felt really good, he thought. His mind was going blank, all he could do was thrust repeatedly into her. The slapping sounds of their skin filled their ears. She began moaning into his neck.

He felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it. He felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of Blake rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give him a kiss. He tasted his newly-made friend. She tasted of butterscotch pie. She pried open his tongue, making him swallow.

This newfound pleasure was getting to Izuku. He wasn't used to this. The bed creaked loudly as Blake got lost in her pleasure. She tilted her head, allowing herself to moan freely.

She continued gyrating her hips. She was rocking back and forth. His hips were becoming sore. He overlooked it for he wanted Blake to be satisfied. He started moving as hard and fast as he could. His breathing was becoming labored, but he knew he had to keep going. That he was making her feel happy, and he wanted her to be happy.

She gripped her hands and pinched his nipples. "Come for me. Come for me. Come for me. Come inside my pussy, Izuku."

Then he felt the signs, signals from his body making him tense up. He gripped hard into her flesh and shoved as hard as he could. "I am coming," he said before releasing his sperm inside of her.

He squirted much as he could inside of her before his climax subsided. She stayed on him for a few minutes, allowing his sperm to resonate inside of her womb.

Blake retreated from his dick. He saw the trail of his semen dripping from her pussy, down to her leg. She then hovered on top of him.

"Did...that...feel...good," she muster to ask him as she was panting from her orgasm.

"It did," he answered. "Did you enjoy it."

"It was wonderful," said Blake. "Thank you for allowing me to have it with you."

_**Later….** _

Izuku and Blake were both in the bathroom as they were cleaning up. Both of them had their backs facing each other as they were naked. Both were processing the events that have recently occurred.

The washing machine was turned on as both of their clothes, his sheets, and Ruby's stained clothes were in the wash. Blake came with a valid excuse for them if one were to ask.

"I am an early bird and I saw you left your clothes in the bathroom. So I decided to wash." Blake said as she poured water onto her back. "I didn't hit you, did I?"

"No, you didn't," said Izuku as he was scrubbing himself.

"Thanks for earlier, Izuku," said Blake.

"You're welcome. Can't say that I didn't enjoy. Hee hee," replied Izuku.

"Same. You're sweet," said Blake.

"Thanks," said Izuku.

"No, thank you," said Blake.

"For what?"

"For...thanking me."

He stood up and stepped slowly into the tub, turning the water on high and letting it beat over his head in steamy rivulets. Closing his eyes to the water as the heat soaked into his skin, he leaned against the cool tiles as his weak legs threatened to buckle.

The shower curtain was ripped back and he didn't even flinch, engrossed as he was with the water cascading down his body and massaging muscles long past cramped.

"Izuku," Blake said to him. "May I join you?"

He cracked an eyelid and raised a brow at the same time, watching him. "Sure." She stepped inside to join him. Slowly, she raised a hand and cupped his cheek, leaning close to kiss him gently. Feeling her hands glide over his water slick body, pulling him close to her and disregarding the fact that he was naked and wet and she was clothed as she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

She acted insatiably, he thought. As if she wasn't going to see him again. She continued to moan his name. He held her tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"I am feeling for a round two," she said excitedly as she rubbed the phallus of his hardened dick.

He blushed. "I think I should go first."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't give you a chance to come."

"Oum, you're so adorable. I am glad to do this homestay."

"Glad you are here as well."

"I like you, Izuku."

"I-I-I-I like y-y-you, too."

"Really?"

"No, I was practicing my tongue to see if I can make you feel good...learned it in a magazine."

"Oh, sweetness. Maybe there was a part of you that is a pervert."

"Sorry."

"Didn't say it was a bad thing...this time. Now tame this kitty!"

"Yes, ma'am."

_**To be continued….** _


	5. The Faunus and The Deku (Part III) (Blake x Izuku)

Izuku woke up this morning feeling very refreshed. He stretched his arms as he greeted the morning sun. The sounds of baby birds chirping were very appealing to him. He can imagine the chicks yearning for their mother, receiving the love of their food. It made him think of his mother. It took him back to a time when he was eight years old. It was a rainy day, but he wanted to ride the new bike that he got for his birthday. Despite the warnings he received from his father, he went on the road anyway. He jumped to his bike and instantly pedaled from his driveway onto the street. It wasn't even a block when he got caught in some mud and fell from his bike. He returned home covered in mud, a scraped leg, a broken bike, and a broken heart. He instantly ran to his mother for affection. She nestled into him, covering him in kisses out of worry and concern. She took him to the bathroom where she cleaned him up. She changed him into his clothes and took him to bed. She gave him his favorite - katsudon and read him one of his favorite mangas. What he remembered the most was not the fact of riding his bike without their permission. It wasn't the fact that he knew of his potential grounding. It was the love of his worrisome mother. She spent the entire evening treating his scrape, playing video games and read him a bedtime story before going to bed.

That memory alone made him nuzzled to his blanket to negate the tears. He felt Blake's breath hovering over his neck. She was sleeping soundly, her hand touching his arm. He nuzzled closer to get some warmth from her. He didn't see it, but a smile spread across her face. She came and kiss his arm. She gave a few more pecks on his shoulder. Izuku cooed from the affection he was receiving from the Faunus. At first, he admitted, but he couldn't help about what happened between them the night before.

"Morning, sleepy head." Blake rubbed his forehead. She gave it another kiss. "You are so adorable, Izuku. I might be addicted to kissing you."

Izuku giggled. "Why do you have to stop?"

She got on top of him and proceeded to give him more peck. He slightly moaned as he allowed her permission to do her bidding.

"We have to be quiet or else we wake the others." Blake whispered at the emerald-haired child as she pointed at the walls. "I'm not sure that walls can talk but we don't need prying ears." She gave him another peck on the lips.

This was the first time he has ever allowed himself to willingly submit. It felt right. She took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. She lunged forward and kissed him on his neck. She rubbed his nipple, flicking it with force to entice moans from her green-haired roommate.

"Blake." He muttered while trying to cover his voice. She saw his pants as his stomach displayed it.

"Can you call me Onee-chan? Just this time?"

"..."

He remained silent, turning beet red by the touch of her soft lips. Less than twenty-hours ago, he just met the Faunus for the first time. Now, they were sharing a bed after spending the night making love.

"Please, Izuku," she whispered cooingly. "Can you call me Onee-chan?"

"...On..ee...chan!"

"Thank you, my dear o-tou-to!" She leaned and licking his stomach down to the navel. The Faunus was feeling the fire from her loins. She maintained her composure, wanted to wait until the time is right.

"I want to take you away, baby," she said as she slowly pulled down his pajamas and boxer shorts, displaying his member. "You wouldn't mind having a serving of breakfast?"

"..."

He didn't say a word, but let out a small affirmation through his nose.

Blake giggled and proceeded on his member. She was slow, laying her tongue on the head. She wanted more pressure on the phallus until she tasted the precum from his dick. She moaned as she licked around the area. With her free hand, she caressed his balls.

"You are adorably cute," said the Faunus. "You are too dashing for any girl to take you. Maybe this was fate that allowed me to meet you."

Izuku grabbed the pillow to muffle his moans. The cinnamon roll was still in disbelief. This was the first time, in a while, to experience the pleasure of his liking.

Not since Melissa in the restroom.

She pushed forward. His dick was entering into her throat. She thrust at a moderate pace. Not enough to make him climax, but for assurance that he was feeling pleasurable. She looked at Izuku as he reveled in the pleasure. She was happy. She was enjoying every moment of Izuku and was making sure he was feeling good.

"It is okay to let out your moans quietly. I want to hear it from you."

"I don't want to stir the others."

"Just a whisper. Your voice is to heavenly to be that silent."

"But you just said…"

"Never mind that, sweetness. Let out your sweet whispers. Let me hear your silent cries."

Blake knew her juices were flooding from her pussy. Her panties were becoming soak, the musk of womanhood revealing to her and hopefully Izuku that she was hungry for her pussy to be filled. Last night wasn't enough. Making love in the shower wasn't enough. It wasn't enough until she had completely conquered Izuku Midoriya into her grasp.

Adam was nothing more forthcoming than an aberration.

She probably a slight cry as she felt the tightness in her pussy. Her instincts telling her to be filled and to mate with him. She was fortunate to be on the pill as her plans of being a huntress were important. However, for the moment, the idea of being a mother sound natural as enjoying this moment with Izuku.

For a second, she pondered what a Faunus and a potential Pro Hero could produce for a child.

"Blake Onee-chan!"

"Yes, make your cries!"

Izuku was silent enough to not stir the others. His precum was profusing out of his hard cock. It leaked over Blake's hand. She licked the clear juices, eager for the milk that was to come.

"Say my name again, otouto!"

"Blake Onee-chan!"

"More!"

"Blake Onee-chan!"

"Cry to the heavens, my darling otouto!"

"Onee-chan, this is feeling good," he said. "Onee-chan, I am getting close. I am getting close."

Those words were enough to make the Faunus go faster.

"Yes, otouto! Let me see you drain out your milk! Release your seeds to your big sister!"

Izuku gripped the covers as he knew he was going to come in her mouth.

However, Izuku's phone was ringing, interrupting the moment.

The Faunus released his dick from her mouth. She leaned on it. Although she didn't show it, she was not in a good mood. She was upset of the person who was interrupting their session.

Especially at this time of the morning.

"Hello," answered Izuku. "Hey, Shouto. What's going on? Now is not really a good time."

The Faunus was going to have her fill with the green-haired cinnamon roll. While he was on the phone, she pulled over her panties to expose her pussy. She was wet and the moistness and the dampness of her panties proved true. She pressed her bean to entice her orgasm. She licked her lips and tugged at her breast before careening her valley over Izuku's.

"I am okay, glad you've asked. Yeah, I am planning to be at the amusement park today. Just going to be late."

Blake tightened her legs as she prepared to jam her moisten, tight pussy onto Izuku's swollen cock. A cock that was able to fill her nest. A cock that was going to coat her womb once again.

'Little brother,' said Blake as she pinched her nipples. Her eyes sparkled in the morning sun. Izuku caught sight of her eyes. His breath began to pant from the beauty of her body.

"Yeah, man. I will be there. Can you trust me? I have never let you down."

Izuku bit his lip when Blake entered his dick inside of her cavern. Instantly, her cavern welcomed him as her folds tightly covered his throbbing member. She smirked as his entire staff was inside.

'Izuku's once virgin cock. I've ate it all!'

She squeezed her breast and laughed as she made her way to Izuku. He felt her breasts touching his chest, tightening his dick inside of her.

"Yeah, I am sounding fine. Just wanted to sleep in is all."

"Otouto, look at me," cried Blake. "Look at me, baby. Pay attention to what your big sister tells you."

He felt bad. His eyes displayed as he put his hands around her ass. She yelped when she felt him massaging it. "That is it, baby. Now, you are getting the message."

He mouthed to the Faunus.  _Give me a few more seconds and I get back to this. I promise._

She winked as she continued having sex with the emerald-haired boy. Izuku was feeling her juices landing on his stomach. She bucked her hips profusely, allowing his dick to enter more of a special place. His eyes widened as she did the same. A special place where not many people are fortunate to enter, or at least without a condom.

"Shouto, I will talk to you when I get to the park. We can discuss more of the matter then. Okay?"

"Alright, alright. You too. Bye."

Izuku dropped his cell phone and extended his arms to Blake. She gladly accepted him into his bosom. He rubbed her hair, kissing the tips of her dyed bangs. "I have never felt this good, Blake."

She put his finger to her mouth, licking them. "No more words, baby. Just make me cum."

The couple held hands as they exchanged kisses. The bed continued creaking. Drops of sweat were pouring all over each other. They kept their grips so they wouldn't slip from the sheets of his bed.

"Izuku, your dick feels good. You are tightening up in the right places."

"Yeah."

"Does my pussy feel good?"

"Yeah, your...feels good!"

"Sweetness, it's okay. Don't be shy. Say pussy for me!"

"Your...pussy feels good!"

"Yes, baby! How does it feel!"

"Like a vacuum tightening my dick. Like some slippery eels."

"There you go, it's good. Go crazy with me! Fill me with your worthy seed, otouto!"

She covered her mouth as she was moaning louder, she knew she was getting close. Honestly, it didn't take much for her to climax.

"Blake, I got to pull out. I am about to cum." Izuku's eye squinted. He was losing his breath. He was stammering, but his moans were getting louder.

"..."

Blake heard him but refused to answer.

"Blake?! Blake?! Onee-chan?"

_I can't take this shit no more, Blake._

_What are you talking about?_

_Hearing too many rumors about you. Talking about you aren't supporting me anymore._

_Where are getting this? What are you talking about?_

Blake tightened her body. Her thrust grew faster as she gyrated her hips. She drifted her head as she ignored Izuku's pleas. She saw Izuku's strained face. It was sheer beauty. She was feeling her heart skipping beats. She didn't want this moment to be lust. She didn't want this to be a way to get over Adam.

The Faunus was feeling more emotions for the emerald-haired child.

_It's my choice on how I want to live my life. I am sick of people dictating on who is Blake Belladonna. I am going to live my life without any regards to other's opinions. Even though I just met you, Izuku. You have shown me your aura, your spirit. I don't know why but I have taken a liking to you. I feel as though we have connected. This...this...this might be love at first sight!_

She now had a thing for Izuku and she won't let go.

She pulled Izuku and her back was to the bed. She wrapped her legs tightly like a spider does to her prey. She was familiar with a man when he is close to climax. Like the many times, she had with Adam. When he was close, he pumps faster. Izuku was doing the very same.

"Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me, Otouto. Please, please, PLEASE!"

"Blake Onee-chan! I don't want to get you pregnant," he cried.

"I am on the pill," she yelled as she was lying through her teeth.

"Onee-chan, please…"

She took his face and kissed him on the lips. She thrusted her tongue inside of his mouth, cleaning anything inside. She broke the kiss and pushed him into her bosom, causing him to muffle.

He couldn't hold it any longer as he released his sperm inside of her pussy. She kissed him to cover her screams. She tightened her arms around him. She quietly called his name a few times as she climaxed herself.

The tension lasted a few moments.

She finally released her grip and he lied back to the bed. She lied next to him. She felt his contents leaking from her pussy.

She had never felt so happy to release her inhibitions.

The Faunus smiled happily as she watched Izuku take deep breaths. He pulled a bottle of water from his nightstand beside him and drank it. He gave the rest to Blake for her consumption. They returned back to holding hands and holding each other close. She had him in the front, caressing his arms and kissing his back.

"Sorry for letting you come inside me."

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "It is okay. I can't say that I didn't want to milk you again."

She began twirling his hair. "I smell a pervert," she said in a sing-song.

He blushingly turned his head toward the wall, away from Blake.

"I am kidding, Izuku. I am kidding," she answered. "Besides, it takes one to know one." She kissed him again on the back. "I've really enjoyed this!"

"Me too, Onee-chan!"

Blake's eyes were turning heart-shaped as she buried her face into his hair. She inhaled his oatmeal raisin shampoo. "Oh, otouto, I want to make love to you again and again." She raised her head to see the digital clock on the wall showing it to be six-thirty in the morning. She rose up and began to step out of bed.

"I got to get back to bed before they wake up," informed Blake as she put on her shirt.

"I understand. Don't need us to get in trouble," he said as his shirt was thrown to him. "Plus, I have to get ready to head out to the park."

Blake pouted, showing her octopus lips. "Have a great time for me. I have cultural research to do."

"If free time allows, we should get together."

"Alone?"

His face turned red. "If that is what you want."

Blake took his chin, caressed it, and kissed him on the lips. "I want more of your sweet lips...but I got to go!"

Blake gave him a final wave before departing out of the bedroom. The lingering scent of the Faunus was the only proof of the night with her.

Izuku waited a few minutes before making his trek to the bathroom. As he lied back down, he reached a text.

Thinking it was Shouto, he reached for the phone. His eyes widened when he saw it was from Ochako.

_Hey, Izuku! Hello from New York City! I miss you guys out there! I miss you most of all! See you soon! Happy Summer!_

_~Ochako!_

He hit his pillow before covering his mouth with it. "Oh, hell! What have I done!"

" _Icchan, it is too early to yell that loudly. Please be respectful to our guest, honey!"_ Izuku heard the sound of his mother from the next room.

"Sorry," he said softly.

The feelings of regret surged into his mind. He took steady breaths as he tried not to think about it. Seeing that it was the appropriate time to get up, he got up and prepared to head for the shower.

* * *

Knowing for Shouto, everything was going to be played by ear. He knew it won't be until the afternoon as he was probably contacting the others to head to the amusement park with him. He had yet studied the joke book in the case for Katsuki or Eijirou's anecdotes.

That was the least of his concern as he tried to think about what will happen with Blake. He was becoming confused as to identify what feelings he was having. He still garnered feelings for Ochako but now, he wasn't sure on what to do.

He knew there was Melissa in the past but that was supposedly a one-time thing. He tried not to ponder any further. A good shower is what needed and hopefully, a few rollercoaster rides to take his mind off of things.

He began whistling Juice Wrld's "Never Cared" as he slid open the door to the bathroom. Upon opening, he stumbled onto an unsuspecting guest.

"Hey, Yang! I said that I will use…"

It was the girl with the snow white hair. She was wearing a towel. Her eyes looked sharp at the stunned teen as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What in the hell, you...you...baka?!"

"I-I-I-I a-a-am s-s-s-sorry," mumbled Izuku. As he tried to back away, he tripped. Trying to grab something to hold on to, he managed to grab something but failed as he fell to the floor. Upon looking at the thing in question, he saw that it was the snow princess' towel.

Weiss' body was attractive. Her body reminded Izuku of milk. Her breasts were supple. It wasn't as big as Blake but they looked good. His eyes drifted to her vagina. A tiny prickle of snow white hair. It finally registered into the mind of his dilemma.

Turning beet red from her nakedness, she furrowed her eyebrows and balled her fist.

"I-I-I c-c-can e-e-explain," reasoned Izuku. "I-i-i-it w-w-w-was…"

"You pervert," shouted the snow princess.

_**It was the slap heard around the world!** _

_**To be continued….** _


	6. A Cinnamon Scented Rose? (Part I) (Ruby x Izuku)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, here is another chapter of "A Homestay To Remember!"_ **

**_Which girl do you ship with Izuku? Greenshade (Izuku x Blake); Dragonhero (Izuku x Yang); Emerald Rose (Izuku x Ruby); White Emerald (Izuku x Weiss)? Enjoy!_ **

Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo didn't really have an easy alliance with each other. Calling them childhood friends really shouldn't be taken lightly. Of course, their mothers have spent time together through tea time, family visits, outings, and the like. Just because the parents care for each other doesn't mean it should be reflective upon the children.

Of course, Katsuki can be obnoxious, aggressive, arrogant, ignorant, defiant, and anything that honestly defies categorization of the borderline psychotic blonde. Izuku learned to persevere and to overlook the inequalities of the insecure teen as it got to the point in which even himself as the defenseless Deku was no longer going to take his smack. He was no longer going to be the punching bag. With all of his might, he would look into the red-tinted windows of Bakugo's soul and release his innermost feelings to show his worth.

No longer would Izuku would be  _that_ Deku but the Deku that Ochako described him - endearing, encouraging, supportive, and overall, a wonderful friend.

Unfortunately, today wasn't  _exactly_ one of those days for Izuku to prove his pride in front of Bakugo.

" _Roll up the quirks! Where the opps at!"_

The blonde's eyes were fading. As if a red mist descended from the depths of his soul, the teen was incandescent with rage. Glycerin dripped from his balled fist like he was squeezing lemons. If lemon juices were the color red. A sickening smile spread across his face. All of his teeth were exposed to the startled Deku. It was even to the point that Izuku could see his reflection.

Silence filled the natatorium as the others watched the inevitable encounter between the childhood foes.

"What were those words you said to me, you baka," asked the passionately raged Katsuki. One could tell that the blood was boiling in his veins. His eyes were narrowing, his fists were tightening, and his sights were on the person he was going to be sure that would face his wrath.

"Katsuki, man. You have to chill." It was the redhead Eijirou that was standing behind Katsuki. Keeping his distance, he knew his friend has exchanged numerous remarks about Izuku. Although the first to witness Izuku sticking up for himself, he knew that anything meddling with Katsuki's pride would result in horrid, terrible consequences. "Let Deku slide. Let him take this win. There can always be a next time." As he reached out for Katsuki, he immediately slapped his hand.

"Say it again, you baka," shouted Katsuki. His voice echoed throughout the natatorium. "Say it one more time! Please, Izuku! I want you to. I want you to say from your slothful lips as you can taste the blood from your still pumping veins!"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes were in search of the nearest exits. His body was panting, nervous of the scene. He checked to see the nervousness of Toru, Tsuyu, Momo, Shouto, Tenya, and many others at the pool.

"Bakugo! Let's be easy." It was Momo who had spoken next. "We are having a great time. Good time and we aren't going to let this little debacle from stopping this." She extended her hand cautiously. "Don't let your pride ruin our good time." She pointed at the table. "Go grab some food, take some drink, and have a seat. Okay?"

"Shut up," shouted Katsuki. He stepped forward, inches closer to Izuku. "Say it again, you baka!" His sniveling, if not a sinister smile was even making Eijirou feeling a chill to his spine. "C 'mon, you bitch! C 'mon, you fucking pussy. If you said it the first time, then say it again!"

Izuku was backing away, pondering on the exit strategy. The chances of making it to the locker room before heading to the exit were slim but what other choice did he have?

"C 'mon, you fatherless bastard! The son of a cheating mother! C'mon, you little pussy! Say it to my face!"

Izuku's face contorted. It was one thing to disrespect his father. It was another thing to disrespect his mother.

He sucked in the chlorine-filled air before releasing a strong, heavy sigh. Like a brush of wind, Izuku was ready to blow. " I've said that the only thing that is pussy about me is my contact list." He narrowed his eyebrows. "And last time I remember, your mother, Mitsuki, was somewhere in there. Let me think...let me think...now I remember. Under the category, "Hot and Ready!"

Eijirou lost his breath. Kyoka dropped her cell phone. Nirengeki nearly fell from the bleachers. Manga produced a question mark on his face. Habuko turned red and looked away. The entire class of 1-A and 1-B were such an awkward silence that the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the humming clock on the wall.

And following that, the dripping glycerin from Katsuki's fist.

He shut his eyes. He tilted his head. Katsuki took one foot forward. A tiny crack began forming, creating a tiny canyon heading toward Izuku's direction.

"Thank you, Deku!" He lifted his fist. "That was all I wanted to hear."

"Katsuki, the treaty," warned Eijirou before he was pushed away by Katsuki. He felled backward into the pool.

"Bakugo, the truce remember," said Kyoka nervously as she, too, tried to intervene. She, too, was pushed away by him. "Shove it, keloid ears! This bastard is going to die." Katsuki lunged forward to commence his attack.

"Miss me with that bullshit, bitch!" It was Momo Yaoyorozu who intercepted Katsuku's punch by using her quirk to blockade the hit. Shouto followed through and blasted ice to back Katsuki to the wall.

Dusted formed as the blow impacted the wall. The classmates scattered as the dust was spreading.

Izuku stood motionless. More in shock as he saw his friends were defending him.

"Izuku, run!" It was the voice of Tenya Iida speaking to him. Standing up from the bleachers, he ran to Izuku's aid. "Izuku, let's go!" He took Izuku's hand as they both were running away. Their hope was to distract Katsuki long enough to calm him down and separate the two from each other.

Tenya rushed Izuku away from the natatorium as they were heading to the locker room.

"Take cover and get the heck out of dodge," said Tenya warningly. "We can distract Katsuki until he calms down."

"Is that a fact," asked Izuku.

"We doubt it, but we know how Bakugo gets," said Tenya. "Just get to safety."

The emerald-haired bowed at his genius friend, giving him thanks as he was running into the locker room. If he knew Katsuki as he did, he only had a few minutes before he was to be caught. Katsuki never liked to lose.

Especially if it was a loss from Izuku.

_**Earlier that morning….** _

It was Ruby's  _Sailor Moon_ chibi alarm clock that woke her up from her slumber. She stretched her arms out as she welcomed the morning sun.

She sighed gratefully. "Good Morning, world and those who inhabit it!" She sat up on her futon and saw her teammates and roommates were still in their slumber. She smiled, delightfully enjoying this homestay. Although it has been a day, just spending time overseas with her sisters made it more meaningful.

She went to her sleeping Yang. Positioning herself on top of her, she used her morning breath to wake up the possibly hungover sister.

Yang was tossing back and forth as she felt Ruby's breath on her face.

She was smacking her lips. "No, Velvet. I'd told you I will pay you next week."

The blonde was unmoved. Ruby tried it again. Yang was swinging her arms. "How should I have known he was underaged. Don't you guys card when coming to the club? Yes, I am twenty-one also." She was still in a sleeping slumber. Ruby pouted, showing her octopus lips.

She knew one more thing that would make any eighteen-year-old girl if anyone wanted to vomit. Ruby puckered her lips. "Well, you didn't give me many options."

She inhaled as she placed her lips around Yang. Yang's eyes shot open as she was waking up to her sister's morning kiss. Tasting leftover alcohol, yesterday's dinner, and the like were entering her mouth. She pushed Ruby away from her, making her land on top of Blake.

Blake groaned loudly, which resultingly filled the room with groans.

"Jesus, Rubes," said Blake as she was sitting up on the futon. She reached for her phone and saw it be a few minutes after seven in the morning. "Can't go one day without your wake up calls!"

Ruby was happy-go-lucky. All smiles as she pecked Blake on the lips. "That is how I show my love, my dears." She scanned the area, realizing that she was missing the W from the RBY. "Where's Weiss?"

As if the devil was speaking, the white-haired Snow Princess entered the room. She appeared upset.

Yang was scratching underneath her arms as she was getting ready to get up. She observed Weiss' face. "Someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed...I mean futon this morning."

Weiss put her hands on her hands as she shut the down. "More like someone wanted to be a pervert this morning is more like it."

"A pervert," questioned Ruby.

"Yes," retorted Weiss. "That  _boy_ was trying to take a peek at me this morning."

"Izuku," asked Yang.

"Pervert, boy, lecher, then yes," retorted Weiss.

"What did he do," asked Ruby.

"What do you think? He slides the door open, snatches my towel and saw me naked," said Weiss.

"What did you do to him," asked Blake. Within, she was worried. More so on Izuku's end.

"I slapped him. I made sure he felt that pain," said Weiss as she showcased her hand. "I should have known he would do things like this!"

Blake was grabbing her toiletry bag as she decided to take her shower. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe he didn't know you were in there."

Yang was shaking her head in agreement. "True, Blake." She turned to Weiss. "You were the kind to move in silence."

Weiss stomped her foot. "Whose side on you on?"

"Yours, Weiss," said Ruby. "Always! We are saying that cutie boy maybe didn't know. I mean, get him a little break. This transition isn't easy for all of us."

Weiss turned to Blake. "We aren't saying that you are wrong. We are saying that maybe his routine was the same as yours."

Weiss was blushing, frustrated of hearing them. "He could've knocked."

Blake placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. "We are all in a transition. New country, new people, a new discovery. Think about this, Weiss. We are even interfering with his routine. Not saying what he did was right but don't be too quick to judge. Remember?"

As much as Weiss wanted to object, she nodded approvingly. She took Blake's hand from her shoulder and went to her futon. She turned to the others. "Say what you want, I still don't trust that  _boy!_ "

There was a knock to the door. A whimsical, happy-go-lucky Auntie Inko entered the room. She was sporting her pajamas and an apron that said, "Kiss The Quirked!"

"Good Morning, girls," she said melodically.

The girls bowed in unison. "Good Morning, Auntie Inko!"

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," she said. "Bath up and join me in the kitchen." She continued to have the addicted smile that made the girls become warm. "I'm not sure how you guys do breakfast but I have leftover pie from yesterday as an appetizer until then."

"That will be fine, Auntie," said Yang. "Yang loves to eat and it wouldn't hurt for the others to eat." She bumped Ruby's shoulder. "Skin and bones and all!"

"Hey," retorted Ruby. "I eat as much as the next gal!"

Inko covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Breakfast will be ready. I will be sure to wake Izuku up to see if he wanted to join us." Before she stepped out, she turned to the girls. "This morning, Mr. Shield contacted me about your itinerary. He said to be ready for ten this morning."

"Yes, ma'am," said the girls.

Inko clapped her hands happily. "I am so excited for you girls. Plus, I am happy to have to privilege to escort you, girls!"

The girls nodded approvingly.

"Mr. Shield did say that you will have another chaperone accompanying you from Beacon as well," said Inko.

"Which person may I ask," asked Weiss.

"I believe it was a Professor Glynda Goodwitch," said Inko. "Anyway, get ready! Too-a-loo!"

Inko closed the door, leaving the girls to themselves once again. Blake grabbed her toiletry bag. "I am going to take my shower first." She walked nimbly to the door before exiting the room. She closed the door, immediately darting her eyes to Izuku's room.

_"You wouldn't mind if I can keep you company...for just a while?"_

_"I don't know what is causing this. But when seeing you, feeling you, I want to know more."_

_"Can you call me Onee-chan? Just this time?"_

_"You are so adorable, Izuku. I might be addicted to kissing you."_

" _Let out your sweet whispers. Let me hear your silent cries."_

_"Oum, you're so adorable. I am glad to do this homestay."_

Blake had to be quick on her feet. She rushed out of Izuku's room before heading back to her own room. She knew that Weiss wasn't there by the time she entered the room but assumed that she was going for a morning run, which she did they were at Beacon.

She feigned sleep long enough until Ruby began stirring from her slumber.

She was grateful that her mother packed her Morning After pills.

_We aren't sure if you needed this. But being so far away, we weren't sure. Better safe than sorry!_

_~Mom and Dad!_

Seeing the note in her toiletry bag questioned her parents' trust in her. However, she didn't regret as she wasn't ready to have children. At least not yet.

She decided to give Izuku space. Plus, the girls weren't supposed to know that the studious Blake had a rendezvous with the emerald-haired teen.

She promised herself tonight that she was going to spend some time with him. Hopefully, a few kisses to his cheek could numb the pain. If not, then sex should at least distract him.

She was swaying her hips in excitement about thinking of being filled with Izuku.

Entering the bathroom, she was thinking about the idea of having a child with Izuku.

_Can a Faunus and a human have children? I should look it up online...for research purposes!_

_**Meanwhile….** _

The airport looked more like a shopping mall than anything one would have expected. The tiles underfoot gleamed white and everywhere were people milling around. There were two glass elevators leading to an upper floor which had the appearance of a food mall. And in the middle of several large open areas were blue fabric-covered seats. The air was cool and only the faint aroma coming down from the food area gave it any scent. Some stairs lead up to a viewing deck where eager children watched the airplanes take off and land. There were mounted telescopes for them to look through and the back wall was one large window. Behind the telescopes was a scale model of the airport with the runways marked on it.

David Shield could be found sitting in the terminal as he awaited the arrival of the representative of Beacon Academy. According to the screen, her flight had landed.

Through intel he had collected, he was aware that Professor Glynda Goodwitch believed in order and she believed in taking care of business.

David learned that Glynda Goodwitch had experience in teaching even in universities outside of Remnant. To be a woman in her late thirties, early forties, her looks and charm could make her appear to be a woman in her late twenties. However, her intellect and her personality made her an old soul.

He was surprised to learn that she even have expertise in his line of work. That alone made the professor an admirable woman.

He was becoming nervous.

He was making a breath check to make sure he could have a great first impression to the professor.

_Hey, listen, Glynda. May I call you Glynda?_

_Professor Goodwitch, if you have some spare time, do you want to…._

_No, no! I was thinking about a good place to discuss our research. Apples to oranges!_

_I am quite astounded in your research on Grimm and Beowulf and I would like to learn more...over coffee? Dinner maybe?_

He tried convincing himself that he wasn't trying to make any moves on the highly respected professor. However, he wouldn't mind  _piquing_ her brain...for research and further collecting more information between his world and her world.

A few minutes later, David saw the woman-in-question arriving from the escalator. She appeared that she was speaking on her cell phone. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he was witnessing an angel descending from heaven.

A tumble of blonde curl fell as she removed her overcoat. It wasn't that bland color that's just a shade nicer than the white of old age, it was streaked with warm reddish hues and butterscotch. It gave her some warmth, complementing her pale face rather than making her look washed-out. Then as she turned to look his way he found himself surprised all over again, her eyes were not the watery blue he had expected, they were the color of green.

He stood up as he properly presented himself to the representative.

With her luggage in her hand, she approached David.

"I will call you back," she told the receiver as she extended her hand. "David Shield?"

"Glynda Goodwitch?"

As he extended his hand, she presented her luggage to David. "Escort me to my girls, please."

Startled and surprised by the somewhat cold welcome, David concluded that it had must have been an uncomfortable flight. He overlooked it as he led the way out of the airport to his vehicle.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Good, I guess," she said quickly as she proceeded walking.

"Okay." He was twiddling his thumbs. He was trying to think about what he could do to get her attention.

"Did the flight attendants feed you before landing." He was pointing at a nearby marketplace. "I can grab something for you. My treat."

"Actually, I would like to see my girls." She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyebrows. "If you don't mind saying it again."

David swallowed the lump in his throat as he nervously showed the way to his vehicle.

_Damn! And I thought the white-haired girl was the icy, ice queen!_

_**Back to the present (sort of)...** _

Izuku ran through the maze of lockers and hallways as he felt the world was crumbling. He knew that none of the students could stop Katsuki from his wrath. Although blessed with friends that would create a distance from Katsuki, he was unfamiliar with this particular natatorium.

The girls changed in the ladies' locker room. Most of the guys wore those swim clothes underneath and used the pool area to change out. Izuku regretted not checking over the place.

As if the gods were against him, he could hear Katsuki in the distance.

" _Roll up the quirks! Where the opps at!"_

Izuku was panicking. He tried covering his mouth to not give any presence of his being there.

" _Katsuki's in the cut! It's a scary sight!"_

At first, he thought about hiding in the shower stall. He decided against it for Katsuki could easily see his legs.

" _A lot of people say that I'm Izuku crazy till their ass is on the brick or their brains be on the pavement."_ His voice was hallowing in the locker room. He was close. His sinister laughter rung throughout the room. Izuku felt like a rock in a hard place.

The lockers. He couldn't find the exit and the lockers were the last resort. Plus, it wasn't the first time being stuffed in a locker.

He heard a whistle as he melodically loomed closer. " _When I catch him, leave him slumped, now his body just laying. Now they will miss you! Goodbye, Deku! Oh boo hoo! You went to school! You were a good dude! Now you'll be cooked food. And I'm the fucking chef! Yeah, I cook dudes. For a cheap price, that's about five stacks. For those five stacks, I'll leave your ass back!"_

Izuku opened the locker and immediately enter it. He closed it, covering his mouth from Katsuki.

As he backed away, he felt a plushy object behind it.

"Smells like oatmeal raisins!"

He cocked his head when seeing the happy-go-lucky redhead brunette in front of him.

"Ruby?"

"Surprise!"

_**To be continued….** _

_**The sequence between Katsuki and Izuku at the pool will be fully explained in the next chapter.** _


	7. A Cinnamon Scented Interlude?!?

_**Ladies and gentlemen, here is another chapter of "A Homestay To Remember!"** _

_**Which girl do you ship with Izuku? Greenshade (Izuku x Blake); Dragonhero (Izuku x Yang); Emerald Rose (Izuku x Ruby); White Emerald (Izuku x Weiss)? Enjoy!** _

_**Shout out to ofrendi for showing me this artist @derianingbot on Twitter. This is great work! Shout out to them for this!** _

_**Team Dragonhero!** _

_**** _

_**Team White Emerald!** _

_**** _

* * *

_**The following scene takes place before Katsuki's confrontation with Izuku at the swimming pool….** _

It was a slap heard from around the world. Or at least that was what Izuku described the slap from the Snow Princess fiery hands. Katsuki's punches were now considered a second place to what Weiss delivered him in the bathroom. It didn't take long for the emerald teen to rush out of there like a bat out of hell. He didn't even have time to say hi-and-bye or give his mother good morning kisses. Instead, he grabbed his items and rushed out of the apartment. So much so that by the time he made it to the meeting spot that he didn't realize that he was in his pajamas.

It was met with silence until it was Rikido that made the whistle.

"Good Morning to you! The Deku is chirping," said Rikido in a sing-song.

Awkward stares, a few giggles from his female classmates welcomed the teen as he arrived at the meeting spot. It was at the neighborhood Starbucks that Katsuki decided to establish as a meeting spot since he was the self-described leader. Although Momo was using the pool as a venue, which Izuku learned the change of venue after getting a text from Shouto, that the blond was still running the show. Even outside the perimeters of UA High School.

All of his classmates from 1-A and 1-B were there. Obviously there was an exception of Ochako. Many were lounging on the chairs and sofas. Itsuka was leaning on the gate while she was listening to Yui, Setsuna, and Kinoko. Rikido and Nirengeki were playing rock-paper-scissors together. Manga was ironically reading manga on his cell phone. Fumikage was helping Kyoka with something.

Whereas on the other side, Minoru was poorly trying to sway Tsuyu into her good graces, which was returned with a slap with her tongue.

"And there is plenty more where that came from, baka," barked Tsuyu.

"C'mon! I just want to hold your hand. Your hand smells so good," replied Minoru in a pleading voice.

She slapped him again with her tongue. "Want another one, eh?!"

Minoru disappointingly walked away like a whimpered door. Izuku pursed his lips, knowing the feeling from Weiss' signature slap.  _I know exactly how you are feeling!_

_That slap was for free, you perv! Compliments of the Schnee Dust Company heiress!_

_I-I-I s-s-s-said I-I-I was sorry._

_You better be lucky that there aren't any embassy I can report or else you would have heard from Father. Now get!_

"An oil spill at Oe Beach! Great!" The spiky-haired blonde was digging in his ear with one hand and sipping his passion fruit with the other. "The perfect opportunity to have some fun in the sun and now we have to share a small hole with some babies."

"Chill out, Bakugo!" It was the voice of Denki as he was holding to his croissant. "Life happens! Be glad that we can have some fun, dude." He bumped his elbow on Katsuki's arm. "The ladies," he said in a sing-song. "Word through the grapevine that Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, and Ashido are sporting some very sexy micro bikinis at this shindig." He winked alluringly. "And Lord knows I don't mind a show."

Seeing the ear gunk on his finger, he waited long enough until he saw Deku in his eyesights. "The Hand-Me-Downer in Striped Pajamas." His smile was a combination of addictive and compelling if one found being a sadist an addiction and vomiting compelling. He wiped his finger onto Izuku's back. "So excited for the wet dreams to come, eh, boy?"

Izuku sighed heavily. "Honestly, Bakugo. I am not for it this morning." Eijiro just walked in after taking a leak from the restroom. His eyes widened when hearing Izuku making a rebuttal. "Whoa, talk about the descent of his balls."

"Badass," retorted Denki. "I think we need to have more wake-up calls like this often for Deku."

"Shut up, baka," retorted Katsuki with his white-eyed frightening glare. "The only person that can make witty comebacks is my mother and I have to live with her." Returning back to Izuku, he took hold of Izuku's neck, gripping it tightly. "Let's thank God that we are under a truce of no power." He pressed forward to his ear. "Or else, you would be getting a taste of some ground zero if you know what I mean, eh?"

Izuku was met with a light slap to his neck. Izuku would take that. No one was even noticing that he was sporting a medical mask. The blessings of pollen, influenza scares, and pollution in Japan.

"Bakugo, Kaminari, Kirishima! Shove it!" The icy-hot classmate, accompanied by the vice president and class genius cornered the quad. Shouto wrapped his arms around Izuku. "We aren't starting this today. Especially in the first week of vacation."

The ponytail brunette nodded. "Yeah! Besides, relax, you three! It isn't every day to be invited to a function surrounded by women." She winked. "So, you boys get somewhat adjusted." She looked at Izuku. "Ready to have some fun, buddy?"

Tenya observed Izuku momentarily. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat, fearing the possibility for Izuku's wearing of the face mask. "Hmm! I was noticing that his striped pajamas have little sheep on them." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's it!"

Shouto raised his eyebrow. "No rebuttal, genius?"

"Nope! The darkened blurry lines we seem in anime are already taken its effect," said Tenya as he pointed at Izuku.

Izuku began mumbling under his breath while pointing his index fingers together.  _Spontaneously combust! Spontaneously combust!_

"It's no fun when you defend Deku," barked Katsuki.

It was met with a slap of his head by Shouto. "If you want to get folded, all I need is the time of the place."

Their brief debacle and witty bantering were interrupted when the doors of Starbucks were swung open. In came the so-called French Prince of UA High. "Greetings, my lovely and loyal subjects." The blonde winked, which made the crowd scatter. It was met with disapproval. "What? Can't I be happy to see you all? I am paying for the feast a la mode."

Momo scoffed. "Frenchie, please.  _I_ am paying. You are paying me back."

The teen swayed his shoulders. "I paid, you paid. What's the difference…" It was cut when Momo wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening it. "Listen, Aoyama," she murmured. "Either you play your role or shall I tell Aizawa-sensei and Kayama-sensei that wasn't  _only_ cream you put in their morning coffee."

Aoyama looked stunned. He slowly backed away which was met with a sign of approval from the vice president. He adjusted his fedora, trying his hardest to hold on to any bit of his composure. "As the fellow prince of UA High, let's all move forth to the promised land!"

"Dude! We are just going to the pool at the community center!" Kyoka joined the group as she jumped the gate the join the group. "Quit acting like we are fighting for battle. So retro!"

"Easy there, Nirvana Keloids," quipped Yuga. "Anyway, shall we go?!"

The group raised their drinks and their food in the air as they began pressing their way to the swimming pool.

"Pool! Babes! Bikinis," said Eijiro while he was excitedly shaking his red hair.

"So, we are going to forget about Deku," shouted Katsuki as he walking beside him. "You saw what he was wearing?!"

Raising his eyebrows suspiciously, Eijiro answered. "Is there something you want to confess, Bakugo!"

"Hush your ass," replied Katsuki.

"For both our sakes," replied Momo and Shouto as they began holding hands.

"Nirvana Keloids," questioned Kyoka defensively. "Seems like Kaminari is now second on my list of people to push off the high dive."

"I was the first," retorted Denki astoundingly which stretching his arms. He touched his heart. "I...am...touched!"

"Don't rub it in, spaz," said Kyoka as she slapped Denki's back. "The nerve of that bastard to talk about my ear jacks!"

"They're pretty if you want my opinion," said Denki.

"A thousand miles away, you putz," replied Kyoka as she was proceeding to listen to music. Using a spare bud, she passed it to Denki. "Wanna listen or not?"

"Is it Juice Wrld?"

She scoffed. "Noiseless killjoy!"

As Denki and Kyoka continued bantering, the others were following and trailing along. Meanwhile, Izuku was making slow paces, trying to conceal his still embarrassment from earlier.

"I think you might need this." Izuku turned to hear the voice of Mina. Mina waved happily as she gave him a bag of ice.

He was turning pink. "Ashido?"

"I'm a girl," she said gently. "I know a reddened handprint when I see one." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Let's have some fun and take away the thoughts of the mean old girl who rejected you." She winked at him. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!"

He took the bag of ice, which was actually a stuffed plastic glove. He pressed it to his cheek, feeling the relief onto his sensitive skin. "Thanks, Ashido!"

Mina's smile continued to beam. The pinkette was holding onto her backpack. She was sporting sunglasses and a sunhat. She looked quite adorable in her blue-and-white striped blouse and short blue thigh jeans.

"Don't mention it," she answered while delivering a peace sign. "Plus as a member of the IzuOcha brigade, you shouldn't be lurking your pretty fingers onto another lady but Ochako. Don't worry, Midoriya! I will keep  _that_ a secret as well."

_Yeah, Ochako! Oh, God! What would she say if she learned that I've slept with someone else?_

* * *

_**Meanwhile….** _

Music filled the kitchen as the girls were dancing while making breakfast. It was the jokester's decision to allow their Auntie Inko to relax as they wanted to thank her for their first night at the residence.

"Our friend and classmate Nora knows this wonderful recipe for banana and chocolate chip pancakes," she said as she was buttering the pan. "They are to die for."

Inko nodded excitedly. With a spot of barley tea and a magazine in front of her, she felt this was a little slice of heaven.

"Where do you keep the utensils, Auntie," asked Blake as she sported her apron. It was a green apron, seeing Izuku's name in Kanji only made the clothing much appealing.

"Next to the refrigerator, doll," replied Inko.

"Thanks," answered Blake.

Meanwhile, Weiss was over the dining room table. She told Auntie Inko that she has expertise in fine dining, organizing the napkins and tableware where it was properly located. Inko graciously clapped her hands. "It feels good to see young and wonderful young ladies tending to the kitchen. Not caught up in this social media or disrespecting their parents."

"Aren't you sweet," said Weiss humbly, bowing before the emerald-haired mother. "Thanks."

"With such skills, you would be a perfect housewife," replied Inko.

It was met with a smirk from Yang as she coyly returned to stirring the batter. Weiss blushed, embarrassed by Yang's hidden quip. "Can't think I can be a housewife?"

"With that  _one-hitter quitter_ , you send men to the moon," said Yang as she winked. "What did you say, 'the slap heard around the world?'"

A static of electricity was forming between the two. It was intervened by Blake as she hit Weiss with a newspaper. "Easy, Snow Princess! By now, you should be used to Yang's quirky anecdotes."

Speaking of quirks, Inko realized that she didn't see Izuku this morning. Yet again, she was half-asleep when hearing something rush out of the apartment this morning. If she remembered correctly, he did have scheduled plans with some of his friends.  _Oh, my shy Icchan! The least he could have done was introduce them to his friends. My lovable son. Next time perhaps!_

"Where's Little Ruby?" Inko had a bit of a worrisome face when seeing the R of the WBY missing in action.

Yang flipped the pancake. "Oh, yeah! Ruby had a bit of the tummy wummies." Yang rubbed her stomach. "I told her to stay in bed for the time being."

"Oh, dear," said the worried Inko. "Anything I have done?"

"Nah! She gets stomachaches whenever she comes to new places," said Yang. "My sister tends to have them often. Or at least after eating too many cookies."

"Well, I have a concoction that Toshinori makes when I get the 'tummy wummies,'" exclaimed Inko.

"Toshinori?"

"A friend!  _Only_ a friend." Inko slurped her tea as she was finding something to change the subject. "So, this Glynda Goodwitch. Mr. Shield tells me that she is quite an important member of your school."

"Yes," concurred Weiss. "A headmistress of faculty and staff at Beacon. She is fluent in Japanese and English. She has also visited here numerous times in the past."

"Is she a good witch," asked Inko humorously.

"Stern, yet fair. A good woman at heart," answered Blake.

"Yeah," said Yang. However, it was a tone that wasn't too mean but wasn't too pleasant.

"Okay, Yang," asked Blake.

"I was sort of hoping it would be somewhat a vacation," she answered.

"We can still have one," said Weiss. "But, remember our purpose of our homestay."

She put the spatula down. "I know! Research, culture, blah, blah, blah. With Goodwitch here, it's like we are back in Beacon."

"Relax, Yang. I don't want you to get pessimistic." Blake walked forward and grabbed Yang's shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. "We will have a good time. As you said, you won't turn down any offers that would interfere with your experience."

Yang took a deep breath, inhaling the pancake scent. "You're right, Blake! No teacher would interfere with the experience. We will have a great time!" She raised her spatula. "For a great time!"

"To a great time," concurred Blake.

"To a wonderful time," replied Weiss.

"Oppa!"

The girls turned when seeing Inko raising her teacup. "Sorry, girls. Reminded me of my old high school days." She used her quirk to lower her teacup.

Yang continued to make more of the pancakes. As she watched the other prepare for breakfast, she was thinking of others. Especially when it involves a lovely, enduring black bow-wearing brunette and a loving, adorable emerald cinnamon roll.

She reached for the cabinet for the cinnamon. She licked her lips as she covered the batter with cinnamon. She knew that the girls love it. However, Blake loved cinnamon out of everyone.

_Oh, Blake! Decided to take a taste before me, I see!_

* * *

_**Earlier that night….** _

Yang woke up in her still somewhat drunken stupor. She found herself lying beside her futon with her yellow shirt over her head and her yellow panties partially pulled down. She quietly yelped, if not smirked from her drunken misadventures. She was happy that she was in the confines of a home instead of being in an alley being licked by goats. She made a mental note that it would be the last time drinking with a group of shepherds.

She used the window sill as support to stand. She adjusted her shirt and pulled on her panties properly. She felt around her groin reason. She sighed, relieved that she didn't pee the bed this time. It wasn't discussed but she knew that Weiss was a bit upset from the last time she was drunk. She stumbled from her bed in search of a bathroom and instead of finding a bathroom, she squatted her hips onto Weiss' bed. The blonde spent part of the morning cleaning Weiss' bed and the rest of the day was begging for her forgiveness.

Yang wouldn't call herself an avid drinker. She enjoyed her distilled spirits like any typical nineteen-year-old. However, when she drinks, she is quite a mighty force. She feels like she has superpowers, impenetrable and invulnerable to anything. She stated that she couldn't help it. She was the daughter of combating forces. Her mother, Raven, could drink an entire bottle of Vodka and fight Grimm. That wasn't always in that particular order. Her father, Taiyang, had subtlety with his liquor. A bit of a lightweight, but it was her mother would up the ante and involve him in things he would later regret.

Her mother's motto, 'tonight, we feast like kings and tomorrow, die like men!'

She placed her hands on her hips, feeling prideful and unashamed about her night. She got drunk, sang karaoke, flirted with the locals and even got a few phone numbers. Regardless of her great time, a certain boy was in the back of her mind as she was singing "Bohemian Rhapsody" with random strangers and on her fifth shot of Tequila.

_Izuku!_

She felt that she didn't have the opportunity to make her acquaintanceship with the emerald cinnamon roll. Upon meeting him, he was sleeping in his room. The first thing that came to mind was looking at him as a sleeping beauty. Yang had the affinity to attract people of both sexes. That was in her nature as it was not only her sex appeal, it was in her sexuality and her lifestyle. She found herself to be a bohemian, free to pick and choose how she wanted to live.

When seeing him stirring in his sleep, she felt like a doting mother, wanting to smother him in her bosom and giving him lots and lots of love and kisses. She didn't want to let the others know but she felt her heart skipping a beat. And that wasn't often when a boy of that caliber gave her that kind of feeling.

She had sensed a sensual disturbance in her nether region. She placed her hand around her panties. She looked to the ceiling frustratingly.

She was now in the mood.

She wouldn't dare perform the task while her friends and sister were sleeping again. Admittedly, she wasn't a silent masturbator. Using rotors, vibrators, and dildos, she used to hark the heavens with her cries. She would often perform the task when taking a shower or waited until she was alone to do so. Weiss found it perverted, Ruby overlooked it, and Blake found it natural, which made the blonde feel better.

She was grateful to Oum that she had brought her vibrator with her in case of relieving her carnal urges. It was the dead of night and decided to use the shower as an excuse to cum her brains out.

She knelt to the floor, reaching for her luggage. Hidden in a carved-out book lied the holy grail to her holy passage. It was small, pink, cute and user-friendly to her pussy. She excitedly inhaled it, sensing the last time she had used it, which was a few hours prior while in the airport bathroom on a layover to Japan.

She slowly tip-toed out of the bedroom, trying her hardest not to disturb the sleeping teammates. The bathroom was only feet away. If anyone were to ask, she had accidentally vomited onto her clothes and was going to wash away.

She quietly balled her fist, agreeing to that logic. She enjoyed pleasuring herself. She felt like a sex junkie but quickly derailed those thoughts. She was a regular teenager with urges. A teenager that needed her fix. She hoped that Izuku or Blake left something in the bathroom she could use as an aid to get off. She didn't discriminate when it came to natural odors of boxers or panties. And if she remembered correctly, Blake mentioned about taking a shower before they left for karaoke.

She successfully made it out of the bedroom without incident. She tightened her legs, feeling the wetness coming from her pussy. She knew it wouldn't be long before her juices would make contact with her panties.

Grabbing her tool in question, she made the multiple steps to the bathroom. Judging by the clock on the wall, she still had time to get off before daybreak. Yang was happier than a pig wallowing in its own filth.

As she placed her hand on the door, she noticed the lights were coming from the bathroom. She was curious. She observed the hallway, noticing that Aunt Inko's room was closed. She remembered the loving portly mother mentioned to him on the way to karaoke that when she closed the door, she was closed for the night.

She was the first to be scratched off from the list.

When carefully leaving the bedroom, she noticed all of the spots were filled with a body.

So, the only explanation would have to be Izuku.

As if Oum was on her side, she saw his bedroom door ajar. She rooted quietly for having the opportunity to make her acquaintance with the cinnamon roll. However, she had to be persistent. He was a shy individual and the last thing was for him to pass out again.

She was telling herself that she was coming in for a wash off and she was going to keep her clothes on. She scratched that idea as she leaned against the door. Why would she wash off if she wasn't wearing a bathing suit?

A lightbulb appeared. If she remembered correctly, sharing baths with the opposite sex was normal. She had read a few mangas in which they kept their backs together.

She scratched that idea. Most of the manga she read with scenarios always led to sex. Admittedly, that was what she wanted to lead. There was no denying about having a taste of Izuku. However, she wanted to feel that he has the responsibility of wanting it as well.

She didn't come all this way to Japan to just do cultural research.

In the end, she believed that he would shy away and leave. She cursed under her breath. What way could she have Izuku in the cusp of her hands?

After a few more minutes of thinking, she decided to walk in and play coy. She would say that she didn't know he was in the shower and play it by ear. She hoped she can keep him calm without passing out.

She stuck out her tongue, slowly opening the knob to the bathroom. She could hear the shower running.

" _MMM...yes!"_

Yang widened her eyes. A quick, but audible hiss. She closed the door behind her, slowly tiptoeing to investigate.

" _Let's quiet down. I don't want us to get caught."_

Yang recognized that voice belonging to Izuku. The door to the shower was mosaic, so she couldn't really identify who was in the shower. One thing was for certain, Izuku wasn't alone.

Yang developed a bedeviling smile. "Seems like the sweet cinnamon roll has a wicked spice in him."

Instead of leaving, she pried her ear against the door. Besides hearing the shower running, she heard muffled noises and slapping of skin.

" _MMMM...MMMM."_

" _Please quiet down. I don't want us to get in trouble."_

" _I can't help it. You are filling me up so good! Deeper, Izuku!"_

" _I can do what I can."_

" _Tame this Faunus! Tame this kitty!"_

Yang used her hand to cover her own scream.  _That wasn't right. I know I didn't hear what I thought I have heard._

" _Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!"_

" _Blake! Please, Blake! God, your pussy feels so good!"_

" _Kitty wants the cream, Izuku! Feel this Faunus, Izuku baby!"_

" _I am getting close, Blake!"_

" _Shoot it in me. Shoot your fat seed in me!"_

Yang held onto her tities, feeling the sudden erection from her nipples. She rubbed her nipple through her shirt, pinching it as if it was a pimple ready for pulsation. She licked her lips, listening to the not-so-shy Izuku and the over-the-top-bookworm-uptight Faunus having their fun in the bathroom, knowing that there were unsuspecting women in the next room.

And Yang's prying ears to the glass, getting a fill of their lovemaking.

" _Get on the floor, Izuku. I want to ride you."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Grab my hands! Kiss me when I ride you."_

" _No problem."_

Yang took this opportunity to have a little show on her own. She set her vibrator to low, using it to rub on each of her nipples. She slowly hissed in the pleasure as she heard her teammate and her host mother's son making love.

Yang listened, knowing and imagining Blake strutting her hips up and down like a child on a robotic pony ride. She could imagine Izuku keeping his eyes shut, not wanting to see, but Blake kisses him and makes him open his ears.

She spooled saliva from her mouth onto the vibrator. She sat on the floor, spreading her legs. She didn't even have to touch it knowing that her womb was opening her floodgates.

" _Izuku! Izuku! I love you!"_

" _..."_

" _Say that you love me, baby!"_

" _I...I...I…"_

" _Please, Izuku!"_

" _I love you, Blake!"_

" _That's what I want to hear! I love you, too! Make me feel good!"_

Yang felt her juices flowing from her pussy as she massaged her labia with her vibrator. She instantly humped her hand as she listened to them having their fun in the shower. The sound of the rotor was filling her brain as she lay on the tile floor. The slapping and flapping of skins continued.

" _Damn, Izuku. You feel so good! Fuck me! Fuck me!"_

" _Blake, you are getting tight!"_

Yang heard Izuku yelped.

" _Sorry, baby! I am putting my mark on you."_

" _Your mark!"_

" _When a Faunus loves a man, she does that. It is like ownership!"_

" _O...Okay!"_

" _Don't think too much! Just fill my womb with your sweet sperm."_

" _Blake! Blake! I am gonna cum!"_

Knowing her screams would intensify, Yang grabbed a towel nearby and gnashed her teeth.

" _Blake!"_

" _Izuku!"_

"Izuku! Blake!" Her hands were squeezing the vibrator onto her swollen pussy. She continued humping as she was close to her final act. "I am coming, Izuku! Blake! I am coming!"

She climaxed as her juices sprayed onto her panties and on the tile floor. Pleasure spilled throughout her body as she continued to jerk her fingers until all of her juices would come out.

It was over. Her pleasure ebbed and she lied on the floor in exhaustion.

" _You were awesome, Izuku."_

" _Golly, thanks!"_

Yang felt her stomach going up and down. She began licking the juices from her fingers. "Yeah, you guys were great."

" _We should get to bed soon, baby."_

" _Share a bed?"_

" _Yeah, silly. I want to spend the night with you. Is that fine?"_

" _Sure, Blake."_

Yang quickly hurried and scampered like a deer caught in the headlights. She immediately rushed out of the bathroom. She nearly tripped before using her hands to catch her fall. She rushed into the door before closing it shut. She was panting, hoping that she wasn't caught.

"Sis?"

Yang drifted her eyes at her stirring sister Ruby.

Rubbing the sleepiness in her eyes, she asked Yang. "Is everything all right?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah, sis. Just had to use the bathroom," she whispered. "Didn't want to pee on myself  _again_."

Ruby yawned, pointing at her luggage. "I left pads in there if that were to happen again." She turned over from Yang. "Good Night, dear sis."

"Get some rest, little sis."

Yang regained her composure from what she had seen.

_My Oum, Blake. That was certainly out of character for you._

She checked the futon in question. The Faunus did a great job of concealing, she thought. There was nothing more she couldn't do for the night. She decided to retire back to bed.

She climbed back into her futon and grabbed the covers. She smiled.

_This trip has gotten more interesting._

_**To be continued….** _

* * *

_**BD: So, GOTA! What about the scene with Katsuki and Izuku? What about Ruby?** _

_**GOTA: At some point! I wasn't the one comparing the voices of MHA and RWBY characters in his free time. I will have the scene in the next chapter! I promise! Including Ruby!** _

_**BD: I had a break from homework! I was only realizing how deep-voiced Blake is (to me).** _

_**GOTA: Or how soft-voiced Kayama-sensei is.** _

_**BD: How Tsuyu's voice sounds like a witch or Momo's voice belongs in a video game.** _

_**GOTA: Does Kyoka reminds you of Judy Funnie from Doug?** _

_**BD: Yes! And how I didn't realize that Luci Christian is Ochako! She was also Kaname Chidori from FMP!** _

_**GOTA: Ochako's voice is so adorable. No wonder she is the girl next door.** _

_**BD: Thus why I am planning to give 'Molly High' its own series soon.** _

_**Stay tuned for more works!** _


End file.
